


【翻譯】爹地帶了隻新狗狗回家 Daddy’s Got a Brand New Puppy

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bondage, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin (Kingsman), Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, RACK circumstances, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, dub-con circumstances, eggsy is forced into a power imbalance position, full consent between main characters, happiness, happy ever after, merlin exposes a relationship without permisison, really quality sex, turning bad situation to excellent results
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西沒通過殺狗測驗。就算哈利當上亞瑟了，圓桌還是不能接受沒有通過殺狗測驗的人加入他們。梅林試著從規則中找出了個漏洞好讓他們不需要殺掉伊格西或是抹除他的記憶，沒想到圓桌變動了他原先的想法。伊格西必須扮演梅林的小狗六個月，來證明他的忠誠以及服從命令的決心與能力。做滿六個月，他就能加入圓桌。從八歲開始，伊格西一輩子都靠操你的憤恨前進，所以他知道他該怎麼做。他沒料想到被叫做乖孩子、戴上梅林挑選的項圈、所有從哈利而來的稱讚，會讓他感覺那麼的好。而待在客房裡就是個酷刑，每當他聽見哈利稱呼梅林爹地並乞求他的老二之時。當那六個月結束後，他們全都非常不一樣了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy's Got a Brand New Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733874) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



Summary:

伊格西沒通過殺狗測驗。就算哈利當上亞瑟了，圓桌還是不能接受沒有通過殺狗測驗的人加入他們。梅林試著從規則中找出了個漏洞好讓他們不需要殺掉伊格西或是抹除他的記憶，沒想到圓桌變動了他原先的想法。伊格西必須扮演梅林的小狗六個月，來證明他的忠誠以及服從命令的決心與能力。做滿六個月，他就能加入圓桌。

從八歲開始，伊格西一輩子都靠操你的憤恨前進，所以他知道他該怎麼做。

他沒料想到被叫做乖孩子、戴上梅林挑選的項圈、所有從哈利而來的稱讚，會讓他感覺那麼的好。而待在客房裡就是個酷刑，每當他聽見哈利稱呼梅林爹地並乞求他的老二之時。

當那六個月結束後，他們全都非常不一樣了。  
_________________________________________________________________

  
第一章

帕西佛走出高速列車，看見梅林正在他的座位裡敲著鍵盤，他的小狗窩在他的腳邊。當小狗抬起頭吠了一聲後重新蹭回牠的床裡時，他露出淺淺的微笑。小狗曾經會因為列車的到達躁動不安，害怕那裡頭走出的會是什麼人，但現在他已受過完美的訓練，對此絲毫不在意了。梅林把這工作做得非常好。

「梅林，」帕西佛打了招呼後走上前去。「什麼情況？」

「稍等，」梅林說，繼續敲著鍵盤。

帕西佛點點頭後蹲了下來。抬起頭來的小狗美麗柔軟的雙眼望向他，帕西佛忍不住搔了搔他耳後。「誰是乖狗狗啊？嗯？你是梅林的乖狗狗嗎？我知道你是。」他多搔了幾下後朝梅林看了一眼確定他正忙著，悄悄把手伸向自己口袋。

「小狗一整個早上都跟哈利待在一起，已經被寵壞了，」梅林的視線沒離開螢幕。「給他那個零食的話後果自負。」梅林嘆了口氣低下頭，然後被那雙朝他射出閃光的狗狗眼擊敗。「一個。」他讓步道。

帕西佛站起身，把從口袋裡拿出的零食舉在半空。「坐，」他命令，小狗坐了起來。「手，」他伸出空著的那隻手，而小狗立刻跟他握了手。「壞蛋！」小狗從喉嚨發出低吼，吠了一聲後擺出準備攻擊的姿勢。「乖狗狗，」帕西佛低聲說，把零食扔進空中，小狗輕易地接住。

「當初訓練他時我根本就應該直接讓你來，」梅林咕噥，小狗抗議地把頭放在梅林腿上。梅林輕柔地摸了摸他的頭髮。「我當然不會那麼做了小狗。你知道你是我與哈利完美的寵物。」他看向帕西佛，沒有停下摸著小狗的手。「我們需要談談六個月前你日內瓦的任務，似乎有什麼東西在我腦子裡冒出來，令人在意。那不在檔案裡，希望老天保佑你的記憶。」

「沒問題，」帕西佛答應，走上前拉了把椅子坐下。小狗發出聲音，梅林點點頭。小狗移動位置，現在他的頭放在帕西佛腿上。他能感覺到帕西佛上升的壓力－日內瓦是個艱難的任務－而他希望能在他與梅林談話時給予一些安慰。在他說話的時候，帕西佛的手指埋入小狗的髮絲中，錨定住自己。「謝謝你，小狗，」會議結束時他說。

伊格西抬起頭微笑著汪了一聲。當帕西佛離開後，伊格西熱切地看向梅林，而後者一臉喜愛地看著他。「你真是一隻非常乖的狗狗，來，乖寶貝，」梅林說。「想要獎勵嗎？」

伊格西開心地點頭。「是的，長官，」他用著乾啞的喉嚨說。他已經好幾天除了狗狗聲沒說任何一個字了。他就是不覺得自己想要說出人類的文字，而他的主人們對此毫無怨言。

「你想要我的獎勵，還是回到哈利那去，又或是等到晚上我們都回家的時候？」

讓他做選擇真的很惡毒，但最好的獎賞絕對會是等到他們三人都回家後。「回家，」伊格西說。

「好選擇，」梅林同意。他拉下褲子的拉鍊。「我有程式要寫。」他打起鍵盤，而伊格西稍稍挪動了他的大枕頭，在梅林腿間就定位後張開嘴。梅林暫停鍵盤上的工作把自己的老二餵進伊格西嘴裡。完美的重量壓在舌頭上，伊格西慢慢地睡著了。

看來實際上，他得到了兩份獎勵。

  
_八個月前_

  
「我是亞瑟，我能更改規定，」哈利抗議。

「你可以，但你需舉辦投票。你自己也跟我一樣清楚，現今唯一會支持你的或許只有蘿西與帕西佛，而那不只會毀滅你的目的，還很有可能會導致一場不信任你的投票，哈利。」

「我們能試試啊，」哈利乞求。「伊格西拯救了世界。那能抵銷掉他殺狗測驗的失敗。」

梅林搖搖頭。「我很抱歉，哈利，但如果你試了，這會帶有偏袒的意味。僅是為了你的推薦生更改規則。那不會有好結果的。」

「不會有好結果？」哈利大吼。「規則寫著如果他不抹除這十六個月以來的記憶，那他就得被裁決。我想這比較符合沒有好結果的定義。」

「而一場對你不信任的投票結果可能也會導致你的死亡，哈利，而我不想失去我的丈夫第二次，」梅林吼了回去。

「我們不能讓他們殺了伊格西！」

「你覺得我想讓他死嗎？」梅林怒瞪著他。「我跟他相處的時間比你還久，哈利。我尊敬，且非常的欣賞他。注意你說的話。」

「一定有什麼方法的，」哈利哀求。「爹地，求你了，你必須解決這個。」哈利微微紅了臉，這稱呼他鮮少帶出床外，但這對他來說就是這麼的重要。

梅林永遠無法拒絕如此看著他的哈利。「噢，寶貝，我會找到辦法的。我保證。」

哈利放下心來。梅林從不使用 _我保證_ 除非他知道自己做得到。二十五年來梅林從未在說出那三個字後令他失望。他走向前把梅林拉向自己重重地吻上去。

  
*************************

  
伊格西坐在餐桌前，瞪著梅林和哈利，在他們把他毀滅的世界砸到他身上時。「為什麼我永遠都不夠好？」他問。哈利覺得自己從來沒聽過這麼小的聲音。

「你夠好，」哈利說，「如果是由我說的算，你早在我一個月前成為亞瑟時就已經是圓桌的一員了。」

「但你是亞瑟，你能搞定的，」伊格西哀求。「哈利，我不想死。」

「你不會的，我發誓你不會，」哈利說。「我們一直在尋找漏洞，任何能給我們更多時間好讓其他探員能更加認識你的方式，讓他們能看見你屬於圓桌，不管那個狗測驗的結果是如何。」

「我拯救了他媽的世界！」伊格西大吼，而梅林送來的一個眼神令他縮小了音量。「我救了他媽的世界不能抵銷我沒殺了JB？為什麼？」

「因為那到處都沒能展現你能絕對實行你必須做的事，」梅林說。

「你認真的嗎？」伊格西震驚地瞪著他。「我要你殺了全世界的領袖。」

「如果我們兩人位置調換，你會按下那顆按鈕嗎？」梅林問。

「會啊，我會，」伊格西說。

「而如果哈利也在那，而他說別按我們能找到別的方法，就算你知道別無他法？」

「我會，」伊格西發誓。

「毫不猶豫？」梅林逼問，而伊格西無法回答。

「你會......會是你來嗎？哈利。」伊格西問。「我知道你會讓那很快結束的。」他擦去滑落的一滴淚。

「還有失憶針的選項，你會在醫院醒來，不帶一點關於我們的記憶。」

伊格西搖頭。「不。不我不想忘掉這一切。忘掉拯救了世界，忘掉我學了些什麼。忘掉相信我的你們倆。我不能。我不能回到這一切還沒發生之前的那個我。我寧願一死。」

「我找到另一個選擇，但想要通過圓桌，這方法極端且危險，」梅林說。「我們應該到客廳去，還需要大量的酒精。」他站了起來，無視此刻桌上的餐點。

伊格西覺得自己快要吐出來了，真希望他們沒先餵他吃了這麼好的一頓餐點。他想要的只是成為金士曼，而現在他們說他不能。或許梅林要幫他在研發部門找個位置，雖然那會讓他無聊的要死但總比其他的選擇好。他接過梅林遞給他的酒，緊緊捏著酒杯走向並坐進沙發對面的椅子。

伊格西看著哈利與梅林坐在一起的模樣，終於意識到了什麼。「你們倆在一起多久了？」他之前怎麼能都沒看到？

「真正在一起十五年，在那之前斷斷續續了十年，」哈利說完微笑著看向梅林。

伊格西原本以為他看過哈利所有的笑容，那其中有那麼多是對著自己，但他從沒看過這個。那是那麼地毫無遮掩，而梅林回以嘴角一道翹起，那是他有史以來從那淡寡的男人臉上看到最大的笑容了。那景象多麽美麗。

「這話題改天再聊，」梅林說。

「所以計畫是我去為你工作嗎？」伊格西問。這感覺最合理。「我能搞點後勤研發。」

梅林一臉悲傷，伊格西不喜歡那表情。「不，伊格西，加入金士曼後勤是有特殊的協定的，就算只是看門人。而就像哈利無法更改規則讓你加入圓桌，我也沒辦法更改那個。」

「但你超屌，你有個計畫。」

「我是有個計畫，但那走的是極度的旁門左道。」

「在你殺了我前就告訴我吧，梅林。」伊格西對出聲哀求毫無障礙。

「我找到一條模糊的規則，」梅林解釋。「我原本不知道它存在因為對我的前任來說不相關也不重要。」他吞下一大口酒精，如果那讓梅林如此不舒服，那一定是件可怕的事。「根據那條規則，由於金士曼的軍需官是個孤獨的職位，我被允許在大宅裡擁有一隻陪伴的寵物待在身旁。我可以有隻小狗。」

「那很好啊，但那要怎麼幫到我？」伊格西打斷他問。

「規則裡到處都沒有提到，小狗必須為哪種類型的小狗。」哈利說出那段話的溫柔程度令伊格西忍不住瑟縮起身體。「到處都沒有提到，那陪伴的寵物必須是四條腿的生物。」

「你們瘋了嗎？我必須自稱我是梅林的狗？」伊格西驚恐地望著他們。

「沒錯，」梅林回道。「沒人會把你往那方面想。我有良好的信譽，並勝過其他大部分的人。由哈利提出讓你成為圓桌一員，或是更改規則讓其有利於你，相比之下都顯得動機太過不良。」

「然後我就只有死路一條，」伊格西說。

「是的，或許連哈利也一起，」梅林解釋。「但我行使擁有一隻寵物的權利，而規則字句間毫無對寵物類型限制的描述？我們或許能成。」

「但你無法確定，」伊格西說。

伊格西痛恨哈利眼中的悲傷與擔憂是因為自己。不，他痛恨的是他是那麼的喜愛哈利的擔憂是為了自己。「是的，我們無法確定。」

「管他的，」伊格西聳肩。「總比另外兩個選擇好。」

「我召集了後天的會議，主題是處理你的情況，」哈利說。「再來一杯？」

伊格西連第一杯都還沒喝。「不了老兄，我想我應該直接回我公寓。」他看見哈利伸出手但梅林將他拉了回去好讓伊格西離開。老天他真愛梅林有時像這樣如此了解他需要什麼。

  
*************************

  
哈利驚恐地瞪著自己的桌子－他知道在他身後的梅林沒透露出任何情緒。他注意到蘿西一臉反胃與帕西佛焦慮混亂的表情，所以他猜他們應該是站在自己這一邊的。「你不可能是認真的，藍馬洛克，」哈利說。

「我是，」藍馬洛克反駁，「你們拿出了荒謬的提案，一副那很合理我們都該接受的模樣。我不同意，那麼就讓那現實點。」

哈利不喜歡其他人贊同地點著頭的方式。「這太超過了。」

「這不過是你們要求的，」他回道。「你說你要讓伊格西安文作為梅林的陪伴寵物，就像規則裡所允許的。如果我們同意這個，那他就必須是隻寵物。」

「那確切該怎麼做，請具體說明，」梅林淡淡地開口。

「你不是認真的吧！」哈利瞪向他後接著瞄了伊格西一眼，後者毫無動作，他甚至無法確定那孩子有沒有在呼吸。

「我喜歡細節，」梅林說，「現在，給我細節。」

「他必須搬去跟你一起住，」藍馬洛克說。

「為什麼？」

「跟你住或是金士曼的狗舍，」埃克特(Ector)跟著說。「小狗無法照顧自己。」

「他是人啊，」哈利說。

「不，你說他是梅林的寵物，」藍馬洛克回道。「你不能兩者兼得。」

「他搬來跟我與哈利一起住，還有嗎？」梅林大聲重複。哈利正準備要再說點什麼，但梅林的一個表情就令他保持沈默。沒人質疑梅林讓他們的亞瑟閉嘴的行為，梅林可以輕易的讓他們其他所有人閉嘴。

「在金士曼的範圍中他必須與你待在一塊，」藍馬洛克認真思考著說。

「他是我的寵物，而配偶分享其所有權，所以我認為只要他是被我派往給哈利，他就能與哈利待在一起。」

「同意，」鮑斯表示。「並且，我相信我們能好心一點。允許伊格西使用洗手間，而不是去幫花叢之類的澆水。」

「真感謝你周全的思慮，」哈利咬著牙說。

「那樣的話直接從盤子進食，」藍馬洛克補充。他似乎鐵了心找伊格西麻煩，哈利無法理解到底是為什麼。

「除非他被人親手餵食，」梅林回道，藍馬洛克點頭同意。

「當在大宅裡時他必須表現得像條狗，從店裡過來時，他可以兩腳行走並表現得”像個人”，但在他的腳踏上高速列車的那一當下，他必須雙膝著地，除了真正警急的時候他不能說話。他必須戴上項圈並繫上牽繩。」

「全裸，」埃克托接著說。

「不，我是個龜毛的同性戀老男人，我會幫我的狗穿衣服，」梅林目光鋒利，那致命的微笑總能讓哈利硬到不行。哈利聽見伊格西憋住一聲笑。

「內褲，」蘿西說。哈利知道自己與梅林和伊格西都在她插嘴時吃驚地看向她。「列車上會有個盒子，讓他把除了內褲以外的所有衣物放進去，然後將項圈與牽繩戴上。」她無聲地朝伊格西說了 _相信我_ ，哈利不知道她到底在想什麼。「這應該是個合理的折衷辦法，同意吧？」

「當在宅邸裡，你們不能蓄意嘲弄或是殘酷地對待小狗伊格西，不論是與我或哈利在一塊，又或是只有他一人。因為你們全都通過了狗測試，而我知道在這的每一個人都知道必須以良善與尊重對待動物。否則不是一名合格的紳士。你們知道我對狗舍的看法，我會對那樣的行為做出相對應的舉動。」梅林咧嘴微笑，露出了所有牙齒。坐在桌邊，正處於決定著伊格西命運的當下，哈利卻無法克制地慾火焚身。

「伊格西將會承受很大的考驗，」蘿西慢慢地說。「這選擇將讓他一週內好幾天承受著羞辱。而我毫不懷疑你們會不定時前去檢查伊格西的行為表現是否有按照要求。這絕對可以證明他能遵守金士曼命令的能力，對吧？」

「六個月，」帕西佛立刻接著說。「我提議，如果安文先生能夠維持六個月並只有......五次非重大的出錯－」

「三次，」藍馬洛克打斷他。

「三次，」帕西佛讓步，速度快的令哈利不舒服，「那麼我們就再次進行決定。一名願意處於這麼長時間的，所有行為都按照要求的狀態的人？我會非常榮幸能與擁有該特質的人同坐於一圓桌。」

「膝蓋與手腕的護墊是可接受的吧？」梅林問。「如果我們做這件事是要證明他適合圓桌，那麼我們會希望結束時他的狀況會是真的適合圓桌。」

「可以，」鮑斯說。「並且我附議帕西佛的提議。」

「我很肯定兩個月的時間就已足夠能證明了，」哈利反對道。

「亞瑟，你喜愛他，並期望我們也同等的喜愛他，喜愛那名殺了我們前任的王且沒能通過我們就算痛恨但還是全都通過的測試的男人。」藍馬洛克搖搖頭。「他沒通過，但你卻想把一切都給他。這怎能作為金士曼的標竿？」

哈利下定決心反抗到底，想爭取到最短的讓伊格西坐進圓桌的時間。下一秒哈利瞪大了眼，看著伊格西跪到了地上然後爬向梅林。他俐落地坐在地面，靠在梅林腿邊。

「汪，」伊格西說，而他的雙眼中是全然的向圓桌發出的操你的挑戰。

梅林把手放到伊格西頭上。「根據每一條規則所給予軍需官的權利，請允許我在此介紹我的陪伴寵物，我的狗，伊格西。」

「真是條乖狗狗，」哈利說，然後他注意到了伊格西的鼻翼因其扇動。他用盡全力不去想著伊格西坐在梅林腳邊的模樣有多麽好看。

 

************************

  
回梅林家的路上三人一片沈默。「伊格西，你現在可以說話了，」哈利告訴他。

伊格西回以一道虛弱的微笑：「不確定該說些什麼。」

「我們覺得很抱歉，」哈利乞求原諒。「我發誓如果我們有想到事情會如此發展，我們絕不會提出這項方法的。」

「我不覺得抱歉，」梅林回答。

伊格西歇斯底里地大笑起來。「你當然沒有，」他的笑聲轉為啜泣。

他們回到家，進到屋裡後往沙發走去，哈利什麼都不在乎了，把伊格西拉到自己腿上，而伊格西止不住哭泣。那好痛，他又一次地被扔到渺小的位置，就像迪恩與他的黨羽曾對他做過的。位於人們不屑一顧的鞋底。

「我需要去買點東西，」梅林只這樣說完就留下他們離開了。

「我毀了他的人生，」伊格西說，「這對他來說太過分了。」

「對他來說？」哈利惡聲回道。「我的男孩，這對你來說太過分了。」

「差不多啦，」伊格西疲憊地說。他知道自己已經哭夠，應該從哈利腿上下來了，但這位置實在太舒服，在他背上搓動的手又是那麼溫暖撫慰。「而且老實說，與其說是找我麻煩，那似乎也同樣程度的在找你麻煩。」

「我也注意到了，」哈利說。「他們在測試我會不會濫用我的權力。」

「是啊，」伊格西同意。「梅林去哪啊？」

「我不知道，而且我對他現在離開挺不爽的。」哈利的手持續地在伊格西的背上來回著，伊格西軟綿綿的攤在他身上，不習慣如此溫柔的觸摸。他們需要做點什麼，但沒人移動。他們意識著時間的流動，而伊格西很確定哈利的腿一定已經麻了，然後他們聽見門打開的聲響。

「我正在生你的氣，」哈利大喊。「抱歉，乖寶貝(pet)，」哈利對伊格西說，然後僵住了。「我是說伊格西。」

「我們大概是應該開始習慣這個。我猜如果你在工作時叫我小狗或乖寶貝而不是伊格西的話會更有說服力，」伊格西說。他永遠不會承認哈利這樣叫他時對他有如何的影響。他和梅林結婚了，而伊格西才不會毀了那一切，只因為他們是操他的那麼完美還有哈利摸背是那麼讚。

梅林提著幾個袋子進到房間。「我買了一點吃的。」

「不怎麼餓，」伊格西說。

「那就晚點吧，我還買了其他東西，」梅林坐進沙發。「你要起來看看嗎？」

「老天，梅林，在一切開始之前給他點時間調整一下。」

「哈利，這明天就開始了，」梅林回道。「他沒時間調整了。」

伊格西直直看著他。「袋子裡是什麼？梅林。」

梅林給了他一個幾乎像是微笑的表情，雖然他的臉幾乎沒有變化。那表情伊格西在訓練過程中看過好幾次，當他的表現給梅林留下印象時。「實用的先來。護腕與護膝。不是運動用途，是給安裝地毯或地磚，或那些需要長時間跪在地上的人使用的。」

它們是素色的，能夠大幅度的調整鬆緊並且具有大面積的襯墊。「謝啦，梅林，」伊格西說。

「我接著去了性愛用品店，」梅林面色絲毫不改地說，伊格西心想世界上應該沒有什麼能令他臉紅。「那裡有不錯的寵物扮演的商品。訂了要放在我與哈利辦公室的寵物床，明天早上就會送到。」

「寵物都會跳上傢俱的，」伊格西說。

「而只要是我的寵物，那樣做都會受到懲罰。你真的想要我懲罰你嗎，小子？」梅林問。

_想_ ，伊格西的老二想要替他回答。伊格西把那念頭撥到一旁。「不了謝謝，梅林，我還記得那個一天兩次的訓練。」又是那隱約的微笑。「還要從盤子進食？」

「是的，雖然我與哈利會盡可能地親手餵你，避免那樣的羞辱，」梅林說著拿出陶瓷碗碟。接著他拿出其他幾樣東西：「還有項圈。我想你應該會想要自己選。」

伊格西看向那四個選項。他伸出手拿起它們。最厚的那只大概與梅林的拇指寬度等厚，最薄的則幾乎更像是條項鍊而不是項圈。伊格西把它放到一旁。「藍馬洛克會對那條說一堆屁話的。」

黑色的那只太硬了，而且那上頭的扣環太容易讓伊格西想起迪恩的皮帶，很快地就被扔到一邊去。「你是我的飼主，梅林，這兩條你比較喜歡哪個？」伊格西幾乎要捕捉到梅林眼中的什麼，但那一閃即逝。

「棕色那條，我想，」梅林說從伊格西手中拿起它，然後小心地將它套上他的脖子。他慢慢地收緊扣環，接著伸進兩隻手指確認。哈利發出了什麼聲音，但伊格西沒看向他。他無法將自己的視線從梅林臉上移開。他防備著梅林勒住他，並因現在擁有了如此對待伊格西的權力而露出自以為是的表情。「好了，它貼在你皮膚上的樣子很好看。真是個乖孩子，沒有反抗。再來我會把牽繩繫上確定扣件沒問題，然後它們就都會拿下來了，好嗎？」伊格西所能做的就只有點頭。他想要為了梅林表現良好。這就像回到訓練的時候。那些日子裡他忘了哈利的存在，那時他想要的不是讓哈利感到驕傲，而是讓梅林驕傲。當梅林測試了牽繩並接著把它與項圈都取下時他完美地保持不動。整個過程沒花上五分鐘。

伊格西才沒有為了那些東西的離開感到失落。

「伊格西，」梅林柔聲但語調嚴肅地開口。「伊格西你明白你將要做什麼嗎？明白在大宅裡時需要如何保持你的角色？」

「我明白。」

「伊格西你將要遵從我發出的每道指令，或是當我不在場時，哈利的。你必須分毫不差、絕無反抗的執行。你必須作為我完美的寵物，到了最後，你就會向他們證明自己，並得到獎賞成為金士曼。你不會讓我失望的，對吧？」梅林的目光嚴厲堅決。「我不會為此情況感到抱歉，因為這會保你活命，會讓你這樣好的人能夠得到你應得的位置。」

伊格西必須點頭。「當然，長官，」他說，他不能顯露出那些話是如何地掏空又填滿了他。他看向哈利，後者一臉悲傷的同時也露出鼓勵的表情。「我會通過這個狗測試的。」

「該吃飯了，」哈利說。

「我想我就直接回家好了，」伊格西說，而另外兩人只是看著他。「我不能是嗎？」他意識過來。

「不能，明天我們會讓人把你的個人用品送過來。你的狗現在在你母親與妹妹那。你想要他過來我們這還是留在他們那？」

伊格西陷入掙扎，但黛西那麼喜歡JB，而且他對那樣的小傢伙來說是隻非常不錯的保鑣犬。「他跟她們待在一起。我可以去個洗澡嗎？」

「當然，」哈利說。「想洗多久可以。」

伊格西對他們擠出個笑容後上了樓。他在蓮蓬頭底下待到水都轉涼，他打開門，一套背心與運動褲已被擺在地上。兩件對他來說都太大件了，但哈利和梅林的身高差不多，所以有可能是他們任何一人的。當他下樓時鬆了口氣，他們一定有聽見從浴室傳出的咒罵與大吼聲，但沒人發表任何意見。

梅林與哈利是完美的主人，但今晚沒能點亮這屋子裡的氣氛，最後伊格西早早地進到客房。他確信自己永遠都睡不著了，但這天把人磨耗的太徹底，他重重地落入睡眠。

他在半夜裡因急迫的尿意醒來，趕去了廁所。當他在返回房間路上時，他聽見了一聲痛苦的哭喊。

哈利。

他靜靜地穿過走廊，擔心哈利是不是做了惡夢－沒人能穿過梅林設下的保全措施。伊格西走到走廊底端，在哈利門前停了下來。嗯，哈利與梅林的門前。又是那哭喊。他準備要敲下門時，他聽見了。

「你是我的乖寶貝嗎？還是個壞孩子？」梅林厲聲問。

伊格西最先想到的是驚訝他們的臥房居然沒有隔音。

第二想到的是 _操的這到底什麼鬼。_

「我很乖，爹地，」他聽見哈利的懇求。那把 _操的什麼鬼_ 帶往徹底不同的方向。「求你了爹地，我好痛。我需要你填滿我，讓我忘了今天爹地拜託。」伊格西的手掌覆上自己，然後意識到僅僅是那幾句話就已讓他硬了一半。

「你沒按你向我保證過的那樣保持冷靜，寶貝，你需要接受懲罰。」

噢操他的梅林不可能對哈利說了那些。

「好的爹地，」哈利的聲音輕到伊格西幾乎聽不見。他聽見手掌落在肉上的聲響，他想要跑進去制住梅林，因他打了哈利痛揍他的頭，但就算他想著那麼做，哈利卻正在啜泣出謝謝與還要爹地而伊格西的手仍在自己老二上而不是門把上。

「你很乖地接受懲罰了，寶貝，你想要吸爹地的屌嗎，還是想要他操你？」

「操我，爹地，求你，」哈利乞求，從哈利口中說出的那些話語令伊格西不得不衝回自己的房裡。

在操進一只襪子裡時，他覺得自己就像回到了十四歲，但他才不會在他們的屋子裡在他們的客床上射得到處都是。伊格西倒進枕頭裡，筋疲力盡但還想要更多。他決定自己所能做的就只有忘了自己聽見過那段對話。

到了早上，真的是很難直視哈利，尤其當那男人實實在在一臉光澤，並在坐下時悄悄地瑟縮了一下時。梅林臉上的壞笑毫無幫助。「睡得好嗎？」伊格西問。「睡的跟寶寶一樣沉？」

「沒錯，」哈利回答，喝著他的茶。

梅林看了伊格西一眼，伊格西回以一道空白的表情。很快地，太快地，他們已在前往工作的路上。當電梯開始往下時，伊格西顫抖著，而當他看見那輛高速列車時，他跨不出他的腳。

「哈利，」伊格西哀求。「我做不到。」

「當然了，」哈利說。「不用急，慢慢來。」

「你們兩個，記住你們的訓練，」梅林厲聲道。「沒時間停下來。我們不會如他們的意停下來的。」他繼續往前走，而伊格西仍然沒動作時，他彈了下手指指向自己腳邊。「跟上(Heel)*，」他命令。

伊格西吃驚地張大嘴，他知道哈利正越過自己的頭頂怒瞪著梅林。他能感覺到那個熱度。

但梅林絲毫沒有讓步的意思。「跟上，」他再一次命令道。他甚至重複了彈指與指向腳邊的動作。伊格西往前走了一部，然後再一步，直到他到達梅林身旁。「乖孩子(Good boy)，」梅林說，伊格西微微紅了臉。

他們三人進到列車，而那裡頭已設置了一個置物櫃。

當車門關上後，伊格西深呼吸了幾次之後才有辦法開始脫去衣物。把衣服整齊的疊好收起，只穿著一條內褲的他打著顫。他戴上護腕護膝，然後梅林小心地幫他戴上項圈與牽繩。伊格西走向椅子正準備坐進去的時候梅林又一次地彈響手指。「寵物不能上傢俱。」

「梅林，你真的不－」哈利開口抗議。

「你以為他們沒在看嗎？」梅林的語氣毫不動搖。他指向角落的監視鏡頭。「寵物不能待在人類的傢俱上。」

哈利低頭看向伊格西。「你真是個勇敢的孩子，絕對比我們當中任何一人還要強大。」他說完瞪向梅林。

梅林看著伊格西。「別讓他們因達到目的而得意。」

伊格西微笑。他了解比起哈利的溫言良語，憤恨更加有效。當車門打開，梅林站了起來輕輕地扯動牽繩，伊格西邁開手腳爬了起來。他挺高興梅林的辦公室就在那，但也好奇為什麼他的辦公室就在那，暴露在外，不時就會受人打擾。當他正要問出口時，他想起除非遭遇真正的緊急事件，他不能說話。從這角度，這間辦公室看起來完全不同。擺在梅林桌邊的，是伊格西有史以來見過最大的墊子。他猜那就是他的寵物床。他不得不對梅林表示出他最大的崇敬，那看起來超他媽的舒服的樣子。而且，或許昨晚他並不如自己以為的睡得那麼好。

伊格西朝墊子爬去，那舒服的就像在作夢。他調整了一會後，找到了安穩的姿勢。梅林把牽繩扣到桌上的鉤子上。

哈利走上前蹲了下來。「你做得到的，」他低聲說。「就跟我認為你能當上金士曼一樣毫不懷疑。」他站起來，沒再多說一個字地離開了。梅林坐進桌子開始工作。

伊格西好無聊，天啊他好無聊。這是他唯一一件沒預料到的事。到目前為止他一直都把注意力放在保住小命跟記憶上，他沒想到這會有多他媽的無聊。但這房間比原來時更溫暖，而梅林的機械鍵盤奇異地舒緩人心，他開始有些茫了。

這會很糟糕的。

但他以前跟糟糕相處過，而現在他還在這。當這一切結束時他還是會在這的。

  
－第一章完－

  
*heel: 訓犬用指令，標準動作為犬隻跟隨於發出指令者的左腿邊。


	2. Chapter 2

一天接著一天，第一個月緩慢地過去了，但總體來說伊格西適應得挺快。並且深刻體認到了梅林的工作量他媽的有多大。操他的老天爺啊超級大。他簡直無法相信梅林到底為大家做了多少，大家對他的期望有多少。而他鮮少說不。每一名探員的要求都會得到我試試的回答。只有哈利得到過我保證。他底下的員工不斷地來來去去，但感謝老天他們沒有任何一人看起來在意狗床上的伊格西的存在，他們太過沈浸於自己的想法與手上的工作。

好幾名探員曾在奇怪的時間出現，決心要抓到伊格西沒遵守規矩，但目前為止他們都沒能找到可抱怨的點，伊格西為此非常得意。帕西佛進到辦公室時看著他。「一切都順利嗎？」他問梅林。

「順利，」梅林看了伊格西一眼。「他是隻非常好的狗。」

伊格西從喉間發出快樂的聲響。就像任何一條聽見那讚美的狗。他絕不會說出無論何時當梅林或哈利那樣說時，他的胃底是如何感到溫暖。再過一百萬年他也不會告訴他們他有多起歡那兩張狗床或是發出吠叫。他可以只在日間享受那些，假裝那只是表演，並確保讓那些狠狠地打藍馬洛克的臉。

但有時候在他們回家以後，在伊格西洗完澡以後，就只是有時候，他希望他們會不期望他說話，那樣的話他就能繼續只發出聲音而不是說話。那些乖孩子在當他們踏出倫敦的瞬間停下是多麽令他感到難過。

帕西佛看著伊格西，伸出了手。

伊格西一臉空白地瞪著他。

「你在做什麼？」梅林厲聲問。

「用正確的方式跟狗打招呼啊，讓他聞聞你的手。」帕西佛的手固定不動，靠近伊格西但不至於太近。「你有在教你的小狗吧？」

「當然沒有，他是個人啊你他媽在說什麼，」梅林回答。他閉上眼睛倒進椅子。「而這是我們的第一個失誤。」

「我很抱歉，」帕西佛誠懇地說。「真心的。我想要他成功。」

伊格西吠了一聲後歪歪頭，認真地一臉好奇。

「蘿西相信你，這對我來說就夠了，」帕西佛說。「而且藍馬洛克挺讓我心煩的，所以你能坐進圓桌也能滿足我小人的那一面。」他對著伊格西發出的快樂吠叫微笑。「一個提醒，藍馬洛克想用要求觀看他的訓練成果來突擊你們。」

「我們有多少時間？」

「一個禮拜，或許更短。蘿西向藍馬洛克請求了駕駛課程好讓他分心。她根本不需要他的幫忙。口語與非口語指令，」帕西佛說。他的手仍處於相同的位置。伊格西看向梅林，後者有那麼一瞬間沒明白他的意思。但下一秒梅林輕輕地點了下頭，伊格西爬出他的寵物床向前去聞了聞那隻手。他試著放空腦袋，不去思考這畫面感覺到底像是什麼。那隻手聞起來像是槍油與沐浴乳與身體乳。幾乎令人著迷。伊格西拉回注意力，再嗅了一次後蹭了蹭那隻手，就像一隻快樂的小狗會做的那樣。他甚至還小小地舔了其中一個指節一口。

他看向梅林，期待自己會聽到更多的稱讚。但他只看到梅林收緊了下巴，就像當他在處理一份發展極度不妙的任務時那樣，而他眼中的閃光幾乎透露著危險的信號。

「乖狗狗，」帕西佛收回他的手。「他一直保持專注，你最好也如此，梅林。」帕西佛往射擊場的方向離開了。

梅林緊繃地盯著他離去的方向。伊格西朝他吠了一聲，梅林的頭大力地甩了過來。伊格西忍不住從喉間發出害怕的嗚咽，縮回他的墊子上。他看著梅林咒罵一聲拔掉眼鏡，揉了揉眼睛後再重新戴回。他的目光柔和的多了。「我很抱歉，小狗，」他說。「我不是在生你的氣，我保證。」

伊格西僵住了一會，梅林從來只對哈利說過我保證。整整一個月聽著並看著梅林，沒有其他任何一人從他口中得到過那個詞。梅林非常注意不隨便將它說出。他停下向後縮去的動作，因為很顯然地梅林的話還沒說完。

「我知道我們不可能整整六個月都沒有失誤，但老實說？」梅林的手肘靠在膝上，微微地垂下頭。「我原本確定會是哈利先搞砸的。看他寵你的樣子。」

伊格西發出抗議的聲響。哈利才沒在他小狗的模樣時寵他。好吧或許他有時候能躺在哈利的沙發上。而或許哈利用著美妙又無與倫比的方式親手餵食他時任由伊格西的嘴唇擦過那些修長的手指。而又或許有那麼一兩次哈利拍了拍他的頭。

但哈利才沒有寵他。

太多。

「小狗，我們都知道哈利的心比較軟，」梅林嘆了口氣。「而現在我們需要訓練你，但我們工作時太忙了，必須等到回家，我跟哈利原本一直避免那麼做的。伊－小狗，你同意這樣做嗎？」

伊格西汪了一聲點點頭，然後決定展現他能夠完美地完成這個賭局的能力。他爬向前，盯住梅林的手。當那隻手沒有任何動作時他從喉嚨發出不滿的聲音。認真的，梅林有時候真的有些遲鈍。他再次發出不滿的聲音然後瞪著梅林的手。

梅林慢慢地朝伊格西伸出手，伊格西嗅了兩下，就像他對帕西佛做過的那樣，然後蹭了蹭它表示他接受了那個人。他決定豁出去了，朝那中指指節舔了一口。梅林的手聞起來就像那顆稍早被他擠進紅茶裡的檸檬。伊格西喜歡那香味，舔過那延伸於無名指指節間的疤痕後再次蹭了蹭。

那感覺很好，伊格西的舌頭伸了出來，想要舔得更多。因為他們必須好好地表演給大家看。但梅林的手收了回去，伊格西緊追著。

「夠了，小狗，」梅林堅定地說，而當伊格西哀鳴著把頭湊向前想要繼續舔他時，梅林輕輕地敲了下他的鼻子。「小狗，乖點，」他嚴肅地警告。他想也沒想地又敲了伊格西的鼻尖一下，然後就只是瞪著伊格西。「對不起，」他悄聲說，接著按下了眼鏡側邊。「哈利，我想今天剩下的時間伊格西最好跟你待在一起。我需要去訓練場訓練一下。」一會過後他再次按下眼鏡側邊。「他等等就會下來接你。回你的床上去，小狗。」

伊格西盯著他看了一會後才轉過身爬向他的床。從眼角餘光，他看見梅林的褲子跟稍早前呈現不同的形狀，就像被往上推起了一些。但如果認為梅林會因為剛剛那時候而性奮絕對太瘋狂了。

就像如果伊格西只因為舔了他的手指就感到性奮一樣瘋狂。

  
**************************************

  
梅林決定他們值得一頓披薩作為晚餐。這是他們在家訓練的第三晚，一切都很順利。比他所想的還要有些太過順利了。哈利為他做過很多事，他也為哈利做過很多，但哈利沒能為梅林所做到的其中一件事是跪地。他曾偶爾會做，但從沒真正享受過，並在他四十歲時傷了一邊膝蓋後就不再做了，梅林也能理解。有時他們去俱樂部時，他會讓一名臣服者跪下，但那不一樣，而他也想不起他與哈利最後一次找來某個陌生人填補他們無法為彼此做到的需求是什麼時候。那很累人而他們累了，而且九成五以上的時間裡他們都能滿足對方的需求。哈利作為某人的溫柔的支配者的需求沒能被滿足。梅林不喜歡被仔細的照顧，但當伊格西在他的辦公室裡，在寵溺著伊格西時他有些被滿足到了。

梅林透過眼鏡看過幾次，看見伊格西是如何看著哈利就像月亮是由他掛起，他迷戀哈利，而梅林無法責怪他，因為畢竟他有著相同的感覺。等這片混亂結束後，他會認真考慮與哈利談談，告訴他如果他想跟伊格西玩樂，他不介意的。那會給予哈利偶爾想要的權力，而伊格西也會享受哈利那類型的支配者的，那男孩將會得到他明顯缺乏的那些所有愛與關切。

伊格西不太可能會喜歡梅林風格的性愛。他的人生中已經歷太多打擊，不會想要更多的。但有些時候，當他看著伊格西從列車爬往他的墊子時，他想要。他厭惡自己想要伊格西去享受他所遭受的，厭惡自己想要伊格西給出更多，但他是那麼地想要。

「我們的口語指令進行得很順利，今晚我們要開始練習手勢。如果你沒問題的話，」他急忙補上。

「當然沒問題，」伊格西毫不猶豫地同意了。「老天，我等不及看見當我們成功時他那張機掰臉了。雖然......我覺得他也沒那麼混蛋。本以為會有更多突擊檢查的。他來過幾次，除了蘿西以外的其他所有人也都來過，而目前只有梅林搞砸過一次。」

哈利在他們兩人間來回張望，「你說什麼？」

梅林還沒告訴哈利他的失誤。他看向哈利。「帕西佛逮著我一次。」

「但他是我們這一邊的，」哈利疑惑道。「我很確定。」

「他是，但如果他不加入這場遊戲的話其他人會找麻煩的。我在工作中說了伊格西是個人。」梅林拿起另一片披薩。

「哈！」哈利歡呼，另外兩人驚訝地看向他。「我打賭你一定覺得我才會是第一個失誤的人對吧？你非常確定會是我。我會有獎勵吧，不是第一個搞砸的人。」

「好吧，今晚我會吸你的老二的寶貝，」梅林沒多想地脫口而出。他聽見一道聲響，接著是嗆咳聲。他轉過頭大力地拍著伊格西的背，他一定是被披薩噎住了。「沒事吧小狗？」他拍了幾下後問。「喔不。伊格西，抱歉。」

「沒事，」伊格西的嗓音有些虛弱，他多咳了幾下後喝了一點水。「常用力打那是嗎？梅林。」

「我能用上更多力，」梅林回答，幾乎用著臥房裡的語調，因為目前看來從他口中說出的話似乎沒能先經過他腦袋。哈利從桌底下超大力地踹了他一腳，梅林把揉著伊格西的背的那隻手移開了。他不能被那所迷惑。「我道歉，」他吶吶地說。

「沒事的，梅(Merl)，」伊格西說。「你們倆決定好手勢了對吧？跟金士曼訓練犬隻的那套一樣？」

「是的，」梅林說。「我們認為那樣最簡單，而且也是藍馬洛克想要看到的。這樣的話我們也不必練習，真的。我們可以直接跳過。」跳過會很好。每一天看著伊格西爬向他，但在那完美的動作之後忍耐不讓男孩以吸著他的老二作結實在越來越困難了。

「不。我們必須毫無瑕疵，」伊格西想了一會後說。「我們需要練習。」

「好吧，」梅林同意。他們聊著工作與足球吃完了晚餐。哈利把剩菜放進冰箱後他們一起移到了客廳，把傢俱朝牆邊推開一些。

伊格西走到房間的一頭，梅林與哈利待在另一頭。

「準備好了？」梅林問，當伊格西點頭後他比出了跟隨的手勢。伊格西沒有移動。他再做了一次，但伊格西仍動也不動。「伊格西，來，」他在比出手勢的同時加上了口語指令，他猜伊格西大概是沒看懂他的手勢。

哈利走上前。「伊格西，怎麼了？」

伊格西搖搖頭。「我辦不到，」他說。「沒戴著項圈時這好難。」

梅林用盡全力不對那顯露出反應。「你的項圈在列車上的盒子裡。」

「當我落入某個思維空間時可以，但穿著衣服沒戴項圈，你又叫我伊格西的時候？我只想為了你把我當作你所有的物品往你臉上尻一拳。」

當然伊格西會討厭這類事情了，梅林暗自記著。「那我們現在該怎麼辦，相信到時候你會沒問題？不會僵住？」

「不行，我們需要在家完成全套。」梅林看著伊格西開始脫到只剩一件內褲。跟在工作時比起，在家看著他那麼做感覺如此不同。更加私人，更加親密。與過去他們讓某些年輕人為他們脫去衣物時不同。「我需要我的項圈。」

「我告訴你那在工作的地方了，」梅林叱道。「你沒在聽嗎？」

伊格西瑟縮了一下，但哈利發出安撫的聲音。「沒事，我們有備用的，我去拿。」他急忙離開了客廳，留下了他們兩人。梅林與伊格西一言不發地看著對方，梅林仍身上仍是完整的工作時的穿著，而伊格西只剩下一條內褲。

哈利戴著那條粗厚的黑色項圈回到客廳。「我只找得到這條。」他等著，直到伊格西點了頭。噢，梅林欣賞著哈利把項圈套上伊格西頸部的景色。哈利檢查了一遍後回到梅林身邊。梅林把手按上哈利的腰窩，哈利倚靠上那觸碰。

梅林朝伊格西抬起一邊眉毛，伊格西的四肢立即落到地上。這是個短暫的練習，他們不需要擔心手腕與膝蓋的問題。他又一次地做出跟隨的信號，而這次伊格西慢慢地爬了過來。梅林是那麼地想掏出自己的老二，擼著射滿伊格西那張漂亮的臉蛋，當伊格西在梅林腳邊停下並抬起頭深情地看著他時。他慶幸自己的手正摸著哈利，他緊緊地揪住了襯衫。

他發出躺下的信號，伊格西完美地在他們腳邊敞開，梅林所能做的就只有不用腳去給他一個輕柔的推搡。他比出翻滾的手勢，接著給出更多的指令，感覺褲子中的自己越來越硬。「哈利，我去泡茶。你再跟他多練習一會。」梅林需要離開這裡幾分鐘。

當他回來時，他們顯然已經準備結束了，他看見哈利餵給伊格西一小塊松露巧克力，看見伊格西舔著哈利的手指就像他對梅林做過的那樣，像是小狗一樣舔著面前的所有東西。他清了清喉嚨。「茶，」他把東西放下，然後坐進了沙發。哈利走來坐到他身旁後他看向伊格西：「小狗，我們今晚就到這。」他閉起眼睛。「我是說，伊格西，我們今晚就到這。」

當伊格西爬了過來趴在他們之間時他不得不嚥下口中的唾液。他看起來不太開心但梅林不知道那是為什麼。「伊格西，可以了，我們今晚就練習到這裡。坐起來。」

伊格西伸出舌頭喘著氣地立刻在地上坐直了身體，望著他們兩人。

「我不是這個意思，小子。」梅林警告道。

「噢，」哈利輕聲說，梅林看向他。「他沒辦法回到上頭來。」

「什麼意思？」

「他說過的，梅林，他平時會進入某個思維空間。」哈利的雙眼有那麼瞬間充滿了飢渴。「幾乎就像是subspace。回家方向的列車上讓他有時間轉變回來。他只是需要一點時間，是嗎孩子？」

伊格西短促地吠了一聲，但也搖了搖頭。梅林知道他們做錯了什麼，但他感到困惑。因爲這應該只是場唬人的表演，只是為了讓伊格西活命。伊格西討厭這個的。

但他現在坐在地上，看起來就像梅林令他失望了。梅林從來沒有，或是說幾乎從來沒有，令他所注重的人失望。梅林伸出手，伊格西立刻蹭上他的手指。梅林知道哈利曾拍拍過幾次他的頭，在工作時忘記他不是一條真正的狗。

梅林抬起手摸了一會伊格西的頭髮。「真是個好乖好乖的孩子，小狗。你今晚做得非常好，乖狗狗，」他用著平靜堅定的語調說著，繼續多摸了幾下。伊格西從喉間發出的聲音令梅林調整著坐姿藏起腿間對其回應的隆起。五分鐘後伊格西站起來把衣服穿上，幫自己倒了杯茶。

誰都沒有提起那沒被取下的項圈。

  
*******************************************

  
伊格西讓梅林與哈利相信了一套他的睡眠時間。他們確信他在十點半左右入睡，並再多等一個小時後他們才會進行其他的活動。他們並不是每晚都會做，但通常一個禮拜兩三次。而在那兩三次中他至少有一次會從那房間聽到有趣的東西。讓他瘋狂打手槍打的比他十六歲之後還要瘋狂的東西。

而且在哈利似乎能得到一份獎勵後，他超級好奇他會聽見什麼。就算已經過了好幾個禮拜，在那扇門後哈利能那麼地臣服於梅林仍徹底擊碎他的世界觀。每一次他聽見哈利稱梅林為爹地，他的老二就開始站起。第二第三聲之後他就完全勃起。哈利說出那兩個字時總是那麼地破碎。伊格西想知道在那裡頭的他是什麼模樣，他是否跪著發出那些哀求。他想知道自己與哈利同時跪在梅林腳邊時會是什麼模樣。

他看過梅林在對他發出指令時有些勃起，而幸運的是當伊格西處於小狗模式時他能坐著不讓人注意到他也有些反應。伊格西真的希望他們沒有發現。梅林是因為發出指令而硬的，不會是因為對伊格西有什麼感覺。讓哈利叫他爹地是一回事，而若知道伊格西腦中想著他有多喜歡做梅林的小狗絕對會令他噁心反胃的。哈利也會。當夜裡躺在床上，如果他腦中不是塞滿被梅林擊碎的哈利，那就是他們給他扔球，而他追著球到處跑，然後是他們倆都坐在那，老二袒露在外，在他輪流舔著他們時給予稱讚。伊格西發誓總有一天，梅林會在正好的時機用正好的語氣說出乖孩子然後他就在他那開放的辦公室正中央直接射在褲子裡。

但伊格西專注無聲地走到走廊底端。他們這時應該已經開始了。他在他們門外停下，靠在牆上等待著。他仍對他們的房間居然不是隔音的感到奇怪，但操他的他才不會對此表示反對。他聽見一些聲響，擔心今晚不會是那些夜晚。

「現在，寶貝，我相信我答應過你一份有做個乖孩子，沒跟我們的小狗露出破綻的獎勵。」

噢老天，梅林稱他為小狗而不是伊格西。

「我愛他，爹地，還發誓了會照顧他。不會搞砸的。」哈利的語調是充滿不安的懇切。那當然只是遊戲的一部分，哈利不愛他，但那些話語仍纏繞上他。

「我知道，寶貝，而我對如此幫忙照顧小狗的你感到驕傲。他很幸運有你，尤其是你偷偷給他的那些零食。」梅林低沉的笑聲沿著伊格西的脊柱一路竄下。「以為我不知道嗎？嗯？」

「對不起，爹地，」哈利說。

「不，你才不覺得對不起，不過沒關係。我知道你有多喜歡寵溺那些你在意的人。」伊格西聽見一些移動的聲響但無法辨認是什麼。「現在，寶貝，你想要爹地吸你的老二嗎？」

「噢操，想，拜託你爹地，」哈利哀求。

「當我那麼做時你通常會太過興奮動手動腳的，所以，我需要把你綁起來嗎，還是你會乖乖的？別說謊，寶貝，」梅林警告。

操他媽的不可能。操他的梅林才沒有要把哈利綁起來。那畫面不能被加進他的腦袋裡，他會在想著那畫面時殺掉太多腦細胞的。他的手滑進早被他的老二把前方弄濕一片的睡褲底下。

「我需要被綁起來，爹地，」最終哈利開口。

噢老天，他說了。他們就要那麼做了。在那之後很難聽見他們說了些什麼做了些什麼，直到哈利口齒不清地大喊著幾乎難以辨認的字句。他猜梅林開始吸他老二了。他好奇到底是梅林的技術太好，又或只是因為那是一份稀罕的獎勵，才會令哈利吐出那些天殺的不知名語言。

「再來，爹地，操，拜託再來，」哈利用幾乎尖叫的嗓音哀求，下一秒伊格西聽見一道巴掌以及有史以來他聽過最沈默的沈默。

「你不能大吼大叫的吵醒小狗，寶貝。你知道他需要睡眠，」梅林嚴厲地說，然後又一道拍打聲。伊格西瑟縮了一下但又感到性奮。他知道巴掌能讓人有多疼痛，而聽見哈利被打不該讓他性奮的。他為靠著這樣的事自瀆的自己感到噁心。「選擇時間。我能繼續吸你的老二，但你需要裝上口塞。我知道你不喜歡口塞但你必須決定。」

伊格西不知道該怎麼選。

「你可以操我嗎？大力的？讓人有點痛的？」

「當然了，寶貝，你知道我最喜歡那樣了，」梅林說。

伊格西今晚只能聽到這了，他趕回自己的房間把自己解決了，沒花上多少時間。他想知道梅林實際上讓哈利感受到多少疼痛。他希望他們能讓他坐在床角看。他會為他們做個乖狗狗的。

可惜他們永遠不會想要那樣的。

他蜷成一個球，最後終於睡著了。

  
****************************************

  
「他是條非常好的狗，」藍馬洛克必須承認，而梅林試著不對他失望的表情感到太過得意。「訓練得很好，梅林。」

「嗯，訓練是我工作的一部分。」梅林對他微笑，他不用低頭看也能知道伊格西的眼睛正散發著成功喜悅的光芒。在他坐到梅林腳邊時他伸出手撓了撓伊格西的頭。他已不再鍊住伊格西了，向大家表示伊格西已受到足夠的訓練，能好好遵守規則。以伊格西完美的坐姿來看，他懷疑藍馬洛克有辦法對這點提出質疑。

「不過，你們還是失誤了。帕西佛有跟我說，」藍馬洛克說。

梅林沒有對那嘲諷做出任何反應，伊格西也沒有。藍馬洛克比出一道手勢指令，伊格西看向梅林等待後者回以點頭。伊格西按照藍馬洛克的指示動作，每一道指令都得到正確的回應，直到藍馬洛克比出了一個伊格西看不懂的手勢。

「我們還沒進入進階手勢，」梅林平淡地說。「小狗，那是裝死。藍馬洛克，我們都是從口語指令配合手勢開始，這樣小狗才能理解。你做訓練生時有學到的。」

「當然了。裝死，」藍馬洛克說著比出了手勢。伊格西翻過身躺到地上後閉上眼睛。「我做這些不是因為我討厭你或他。或是哈利。」

「那無疑地令人感到是針對個人，而我不懂是為什麼，」梅林說。他希望伊格西會保持不動，繼續扮演他的小狗，否則他們會再被記上一筆。伊格西繼續肚子朝天躺著。

「切斯特那混帳背叛了我們，而緊接在後的卻是命令一切改變？那感覺起來就像是另一個他。切斯特到最終只服侍他自己一人，而不是圓桌，」藍馬洛克說。「而哈利想要開始用像他那樣的方式治理。我沒辦法，梅林。我沒辦法就那麼看著。」

「他在圓桌裡會做得很好的。」

「或許吧，」藍馬洛克滿不在乎地回道。「我們會知道的是吧？乖狗狗，」他說，伊格西蹦地坐了回來。「信不信隨你。這不是針對你們，而是為了整個圓桌。為了我們的本質。祝你們有愉快的一天。」

「藍馬洛克，我有份任務要給你，幾個禮拜後出發。一會我會把資料發給你，再告訴我是否合適。」

「好的，」藍馬洛克說完從走廊離開了。

梅林感到自己的肩膀放鬆了一些。他敲了下眼鏡。「哈利我們通過了。是的，我知道。是的，我會給小狗獎勵。不，老天，他不需要被送去你那。我能夠給他一份合適的獎勵的。」一陣長長的停頓。「小心點，否則你會有好一陣子沒能再次得到獎勵了，哈利。」梅林敲下眼鏡側邊後搖搖頭。「你的另一名主人有時就是個愛操心的混蛋。好像我沒辦法告訴你你是個乖狗狗。」

伊格西朝他吠了一聲後用頭頂了頂梅林的腿。那才不算數。

梅林坐回桌邊拉開抽屜。裡頭有著一個裝著巧克力的小盒子。「坐下，」梅林命令，伊格西往前爬了兩步後完美地立坐著，專注於梅林。「小狗，你真是個非常乖的孩子，我非常地為你感到驕傲。非常非常，非常地驕傲，我的乖孩子。」梅林打開蓋子，拿出一顆巧克力遞向伊格西。「這比哈利偷餵你的那些還要好。張嘴。」

伊格西張開嘴，那巧克力輕巧地被放到了他的舌頭上，他闔上嘴，操的那是他有史以來吃過最讚的巧克力。濃郁渾厚地融化在他的舌面。當那完全消失後他深情款款地望向梅林，後者不禁失笑。

「好吧，再一顆，」他同意道。「因為你是隻那麼聰明乖巧的狗狗，就算是新學到的指令也能好好完成。」他再給了伊格西一顆巧克力，因伊格西的反應微笑著。他把盒子收起後打起鍵盤。伊格西待在他一旁，沒有朝他的寵物床移動。「我要做點數字工作，如果你是要討摸的話就到另外一邊，小狗。」他說。

伊格西爬到了桌子的另一邊後靠上梅林的腿，一隻手落了下來撫摸著他的頭髮，另一手繼續在數字鍵上飛舞著。

「乖狗狗，」梅林輕柔地說，雙眼沒從螢幕上離開。他摸了伊格西的頭髮幾下之後把手放在了膝蓋上，專注於他的工作。

伊格西瞪著那些不再給他乖孩子摸摸的壞心的手指們。他還值得更多的獎勵，他想。他舔了舔那些手指後咬住它們的尖端。

「小狗，」梅林警告，伊格西只是朝他輕吠了一聲。如果那些手指什麼都沒要做卻還是擺在那邊真是太不公平了。伊格西又舔了它們一口，然後在兩根手指塞進他的嘴中時僵住了。「如果你是想要吵我的話，那我只好把你的嘴塞著了，」梅林厲聲道，那兩根手指移動了一會後停住了，在他意識到自己正在做什麼時。

伊格西討厭梅林意識到自己言行後一臉驚駭的模樣。他真心喜歡那些手指壓在他舌頭上的重量。非常地。當梅林想把手指從伊格西口中抽出時，伊格西輕輕地咬住不讓他離開。他再加上了一聲嗚咽，希望梅林能夠明白。如果他能說話他大概已經好好哀求一輪了，但他非常確定藍馬洛克會在他那麼做的那一秒從某個角落出現。

「你確定？」梅林輕聲問，伊格西又嗚咽了一聲。「眨一次眼睛，表示可以。」伊格西明確緩慢地眨了一下眼睛。「乖狗狗，」梅林說，他把自己的手指留在伊格西嘴裡，繼續敲打起鍵盤。

伊格西不清楚自己吸吮了那手指多久的時間，直到他靠著梅林的腿睡著。他是隻好乖的狗狗。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

伊格西簡直不敢相信三個月過去了而他們居然只出了一次差錯。他們被檢查的次數越來越少，而他也能感覺到好幾名探員已準備要叫停，他們相信他，相信他的決心。他很感謝他們的心意，真的。

他厭惡每一個早晨的到來，因為那代表著離結束又更接近了一天。而每一天他都更加地明白自己不想要這一切結束。他喜歡待在梅林的腳邊，又或是坐在哈利辦公室的窗邊，不去思考那些總是擅自闖入他腦中的思緒。當他待在那些地方時，他永遠不會想到自己的軟弱與不夠好，不會想到迪恩對他說過的所有評價。

他就只是條乖狗狗。

伊格西靠著梅林，這天是梅林縱容的那些日子之一，在打字的時候把手指放在伊格西嘴裡。伊格西想要更多，但梅林會給他的就只有這個。他會在哈利的辦公室裡與他玩你丟我撿，然後哈利會坐在地上給他摸肚肚。

他們默默地同意梅林不需要知道這個。而且伊格西顯然在被摸肚肚時勃起－他與哈利都非常擅長忽視那個。

梅林低下頭將手指從伊格西口內抽出。「列車要到站了小狗，鮑斯從他的任務回來了。這次的行動後報告應該可以很快結束。回你的床上去。」

伊格西微微地低吼了一聲，他還沒吃夠手指，但梅林擅長聽見他人的聲音，而且從來不在其他人到來時讓他們是那個模樣。

梅林敲了他的鼻子一下，「不准亂吼，」他警告後伊格西回到了他的寵物床裡。伊格西看著鮑斯悠晃了進來，如往常般大搖大擺，但有哪裡不太對勁。他從喉嚨發出一道小小的聲音，梅林抬起代表你大難臨頭的一邊眉毛看向他。伊格西安靜了下來，但目光依舊專注在鮑斯身上。

「探員，」梅林打招呼，接著他與鮑斯討論著任務而就是有哪裡不太對勁。鮑斯仍像平時那樣滿嘴帶刺，但那些尖刺的邊緣全都不對。那男人說話時總是帶著大量的手勢，但今天他的雙手插在口袋裡。「很好，鮑斯，應該就這些了，做得好。」

「放你的狗屁，」在寵物床上的伊格西脫口而出。

梅林對他的失誤一臉不爽，而鮑斯則是滿臉震驚。伊格西知道這麽做很糟，鮑斯原已慢慢地朝伊格西這邊靠攏而這會毀了一切。

「發生了很多爆炸，我的耳朵裡仍有些嗡嗡聲，我確定我沒聽見任何東西，」鮑斯善意地說。

梅林看起來鬆了口氣，伊格西討厭讓那憤怒的表情重回到他臉上，但他無法。他就是無法。伊格西站了起來直視鮑斯雙眼。「放你的狗屁，你受傷了而你卻沒告訴你的軍需官。」

「伊格西！」梅林大吼，震驚地，憤怒地。

鮑斯望著伊格西。「這算是一次失誤。」

「我操他的才不在乎，」伊格西惡聲回道，另外兩人都因驚訝倒退了一小步。「我在這看著所有人看了好幾個月，由於我不能說話，我注意到很多的事，我知道有什麼正困擾著你而你的人感覺不好。」

梅林歪著頭在他們兩人間來回看著。「探員，他說的是真的嗎？」

鮑斯無法直視梅林。「我是鼓動讓你們陷入此種境地好證明哈利真的能帶領圓桌的其中一人，而你要為了我被記上一筆失誤？」

「我他媽的是個金士曼，老兄。我們用生命保護彼此。沒有什麼能讓我不那麼做，不管你們這些傢伙說了什麼。」伊格西挺出下顎。「告訴我我搞錯了。」

「只是個小事。」

「探員？」

「他桌上有張他女兒的照片。我殺了他，他沒有乞求討饒。他只是看著他桌上的照片，對他女兒露出淡淡的微笑。」鮑斯一臉茫然無助。「她穿著粉紅色的洋裝環抱著他。」

「未來兩個禮拜你將不會被分配任務，我希望你去尋求我們醫療部門的協助，」梅林說。看似無情，但嗓音中帶著暖意。「沒關係的，感覺不好沒關係的。我們是人。」

「我只是......」鮑斯說不出話，伊格西上前抱住了那男人。那男人需要一個擁抱。鮑斯大力抱了回來。「謝謝，」最後他終於說出。「我不會告訴藍馬洛克的。」

「現在的你已承受夠多，我會接受這份失誤的紀錄，不必由你背負，」伊格西堅定地說。「去吧，去醫療部。」

「是的長官，遵命，」鮑斯從走廊離開了。

伊格西看向梅林，準備好面對他的怒氣，為了他那樣子又多了一筆失誤而憤怒。但他看不懂對方眼中的神情代表著什麼。「梅林？」

「這件事我們需要回家再談，」梅林說。

「好，」伊格西同意，坐回到了地板上。

「乖狗狗，」梅林輕聲說，伊格西爬向前，將頭靠上梅林的腿。

  
****************************

  
在他們進到屋子裡的瞬間，哈利將伊格西拉進懷中緊緊抱住。「噢我的男孩，我真的非常非常地以你為傲。」

「因為我把腳擦乾淨？」伊格西困惑道。

「我把你為鮑斯所做的事用電子郵件告訴哈利了，小子，」梅林說。

「那是一名真正的金士曼的行為，伊格西，而我......你令我驚喜。」哈利收緊雙手。「噢你值得一份獎勵對吧？是的你值得。你想要什麼啊？」

「哈利，」梅林掐住他耳朵。「我們在家了，停下你的狗狗用語。」

哈利皺起眉頭，但放開了伊格西。「抱歉，伊格西。我只是非常地以你為傲。」

「謝啦，哈利，」伊格西說著往前蹭了一些－他想要更多那份溫暖。

「但你的確值得一些鼓勵，在那點上哈利倒是沒錯。」

「就只是做了任何人都應該做的事，」伊格西反駁，雖然他喜歡能從他們兩人那領取獎勵的想法。

「應該不代表真的會去做，」哈利說。「不然這樣吧，今晚的晚餐給你選，再來個晚間娛樂？出門或待在家都行，隨便你想看什麼電影。或是玩牌，今晚由你說的都是聖旨。」

伊格西噴笑出聲。「聖旨？」

「哈利就是個白癡，」梅林說，「但你鮮少對我們晚上的活動提出意見。不管我們說什麼你都贊成。而我同意哈利，今晚應該讓你想做什麼都行。」

「我想要繼續當小狗，」伊格西脫口而出。當看見哈利與梅林的下巴如肥皂劇演的那般同時落下時他大笑：「哈！開玩笑的啦，你們真該看看自己的臉。我們到街底的那家酒吧吃晚餐如何。但我先去上個廁所。」伊格西跑進廁所，坐到馬桶蓋上把頭埋進膝蓋間，試著讓空氣重新進到他的肺裡。他有些暈眩。他們的表情足夠說明一切了，而他們終究會發現他不能是個金士曼，而該死的或許他們立刻就要將他裁決。老實說那反而是份憐憫。

門被敲響了一聲。「伊格西？」敲門的人是哈利讓伊格西鬆了口氣。「伊格西，梅林出門去給我們買晚餐了。我知道你提議去酒吧，但我想以目前的情況待在家聊聊會比較好。」

「你們準備要把我殺掉了嗎？」

「沒有，」哈利堅定地說。「就因為一次口誤？」

「如果那不是呢？」伊格西問。

「那麼你真的需要從那裡頭出來好讓我們能談一談。我在餐桌等你。」

伊格西聽著哈利離開的腳步聲，認真考慮永遠住在這個廁所裡，但那不像是個可行的計畫，於是他深吸了幾口氣後前往飯廳，坐進哈利對面他平常的椅子裡。梅林總是坐在餐桌的主位。

「伊格西，」哈利開口，臉上帶著某種表情，伊格西確定那是憐憫。

「我知道，我應該去找心理醫生，因為顯然的我不正常。」

「請不要隨意揣測我要說的話，」哈利說。

「不然你還能說什麼？」伊格西感到自己的人生毀了。

「我要說你是我的朋友，你顯然需要什麼，而我想要幫助你得到你需要的。」

「我不覺得你能給我我需要的，」伊格西說。他把頭靠到桌上，閉上雙眼。他們在沈默中坐著，直到聽見大門打開的聲音，帶著食物的梅林走了進來。

「你們進行的很順利嘛。」梅林說。

「我是個怪胎，」伊格西喃喃到。

「沒有比我們更怪，」梅林回答。

「噢拜託，哈利乞求爹地給他更多跟我想要被稱作小狗然後在你們看電視時舔你們老二還是不一樣的好嗎，」伊格西反譏。房內陷入一片死寂。「哈利，現在我他媽的求你，殺了我吧。」

「你聽見我們了？但你睡了。我們總是等到我們確定你睡著才，」伊格西沒聽過這麼語無倫次的哈利。

「對不起哈利，」伊格西終於抬起頭，痛恨自己讓哈利看起來如此驚慌。「就只有一次，而－」

「再說一次，」梅林說。

伊格西無法直視他的雙眼。「那一次是意外，」他發誓。

「而其它次？」梅林語氣冷酷，如工作時，但又不完全是。那是他在夜裡對哈利使用的嗓音，伊格西努力不對那產生太大的反應。

「什麼其它次？」伊格西嘴硬道。

梅林瞪著他彈了下手指。「壞狗狗，」他嚴肅地說。

「梅林！」哈利一臉驚訝。

「再對我說謊的話我就要把你放到我腿上了，」梅林說。他接著歪了歪頭。「噢不，這對你的效果沒像哈利那樣好。」

「我們今晚是準備要把所有事都抖出來嗎？」哈利放棄食物站了起來。「因為如果是的話，我需要來個一大杯。」他走去吧台倒了杯琴酒。「伊格西，這三個月裡你有多常聽見我們？」

伊格西無法對哈利說謊。「不知道。很常。」

「那對我們的隱私是極大的侵犯。我甚至不知道該說些什麼。」

「你不想叫我爹地，」梅林對伊格西說。

「不想，長官，」伊格西希望自己的嘴裡還有唾液，他聽起來好乾啞。

「你說想要在家裡當小狗不是開玩笑。」伊格西搖頭。「告訴我，小狗，你會做個乖孩子溫暖我的老二，只要我想，不管多久都願意？」伊格西咳了一聲掩藏他多麽想發出的呻吟。「還有哈利的？你會坐在床腳，在我直接操進他裡頭的時候？在他射滿他自己的肚子時你會爬過來用你那條漂亮的粉紅色舌頭把它們都舔乾淨？」

伊格西發出一聲介於低吼與尖叫的聲響。接著他明白過來：「等等，你喜歡那主意？」他瞪大雙眼。「你在性的方面想過我？」

「我想要對你做很多下流的，可怕的事，」梅林說，用著那陰暗、低啞的嗓音，令伊格西感覺到自己脊髓的底端。「但我知道你不想要我想要的。哈利倒是能給予你你所需的，而你們兩個成為情人我完全沒有問題。」

「我們真的要在現在談這個？」哈利的目光在另外兩人間來回。「真的？在這裡？在這時候？我以為我們說好要等六個月結束後再討論的。」

「我們沒說好什麼，老兄，」伊格西說。「你們兩個一直在談論我？這挺無禮的了？」

「你夜裡站在我們門外偷聽，小狗，所以或許我們就別爭那個了？」梅林問。

「操你的除非你有那個意思不然不要叫我小狗。」

「不要表現出你難以收回的意思，」梅林怒回。

「夠了！」哈利大吼。「到此為止。所有人，到不同房間裡待十五分鐘，停下來冷靜想一想，然後我們再回來文明地討論我們腦子裡都在想的那些事。」哈利喝掉手中剩下的酒後上樓去了。

梅林拿著食物進到廚房，伊格西決定到客廳去。他在椅子裡縮成一顆球，緊緊地抱著抱枕。他應該說他想要看李連杰的電影之類就好。但他偏要說出他或許真正想要的事，而現在每一個人都有心事了。

心事感覺他媽的糟。

他不知道時間過去了多久，而他也沒有按照哈利說的去思考他要說的話，因為他就是無法－今晚他已說了太多的話。伊格西知道等他們回來時他們會說謝謝但不了謝謝。他聽見腳步聲，考慮著逃跑，但他能去哪。而既然他沒有要跑，他就死賴著不走，而他猜這就是他今晚在做的事了。

梅林與哈利進到客廳，哈利坐進伊格西窩著的沙發，梅林則是往房間另一頭的椅子走去，那張伊格西曾取笑為他的王座的椅子。當梅林坐在那張椅子裡時總是帶著嚇人的威嚴。好的那種。他伸展了一下那雙長腿，伊格西只想爬進它們之間。

「伊格西，」梅林開口，「伊格西。」欲言又止地，他看向了哈利。

「這很困難，」哈利說。「我們正處於一個非常尷尬的局面中，由於工作上的情況。我被你吸引伊格西，非常地，梅林也一樣。但我們認為因為工作的情況，我們應該要等到這個荒謬的測試結束，等到你不再被......狗測驗阻礙後，再追求你會比較好。」

「只是，結果發現我喜歡當你們的狗，而現在你們不想要我了。」

「哈利沒有那麼說，不要隨意替他發言，」梅林說。「我們原本正處於掙扎，掙扎於我們實際上非常喜歡，而意識到自己居然享受你被逼迫失去人性尊嚴令我們感覺不自在。」

「那就是我喜歡的地方，」伊格西低喃。「不是被逼迫的部分，而是不被當作人類看待，但仍被愛著。我不知道，我無法解釋，但當我在你腳邊時，世界變得更簡單，更良善，就算當你像個混蛋一樣要我遵守規矩，梅林。而當你說我很乖時，老天啊你怎麼會沒看見我變得有多硬？尤其當你讓我舔你手指的時候。」

「又或是哈利給你摸肚肚的時候？」梅林問。

「啊，我有多常忘記關掉我的眼鏡？」哈利說。

「不只一次，」梅林回答。「伊格西，別去擔心你聽起來是什麼樣子，直接告訴我們你想要什麼。」

「很多東西，」伊格西老實回答。「我知道你們不是每晚都玩特殊的，也不是每晚都需要。但有些天當我們回家時，在我們離開火車而我回到伊格西時，我想要的就只有做你們的小狗。有些晚上，就只是想要不說話，只是窩在你們身邊。其他夜裡我想要舔你們的鞋，玩你丟我撿，想要當個有些愛搗蛋的小狗然後，」在繼續說下去之前伊格西不得不停下來吞嚥一下，「然後被處罰。我想要像隻乖狗狗坐在你們的床腳，看著你們兩人做，想要你們射遍我全身，任由精液在我肌膚上乾去，我想要那帶來的噁心感。我想要你們對我發出指令而老天啊，我就只想要你們的老二在我的嘴裡好幾個小時。」

伊格西注意到哈利叉起雙腿好隱藏那些話語對他造成多少影響，梅林沒那麼做，反而是當著他面把手按到他褲子上的突起，伊格西呻吟：「想要。」

「我會是一名嚴厲的飼主，伊格西，」梅林警告。

「我知道，我對那毫無問題，尤其因為嗯，」伊格西瞄向哈利。

「因為哈利會是一個超級容易被你說服，而你會得到他所有迫切想要對你做的寵溺？」梅林露出幾不可見的微笑。

「我才沒那麼糟，」哈利咕噥。

「哈利喜歡交換扮演，過去當哈利非常想做支配者時我們有過情人，而他的風格與我的非常不同。」

「我會給予我的小狗非常良好的照顧，」哈利向伊格西保證。

「我知道你會的，哈利，」伊格西說。

「而那些都要等到這件事結束之後，」梅林說。他看向伊格西，「不管我有多想要看見你從那張沙發上落下，爬過來用你的牙齒拉開我褲子的拉鍊。有多想要你嗅聞舔蹭著尋找我給你準備的點心。不管我有多想要看見當你待在我的腳邊嘴裡含著我的老二時臉上的滿足笑容，目前這樣的權力不對等－」

「噢去他媽的權力不對等，你看過你們兩個的樣子嗎？」伊格西說。「在這一切狗屁屎蛋結束之後我還是會想要你們，因為我在見到你們的那一當下就想要你們了。」他看著梅林與哈利互相瞄了一眼。「我發誓，這就只是我們三人的事，不是工作，我想要你們。」

「我也想要你，而我們將需要對此有很多場談話，」梅林警告。「哈利真的很喜歡釐清這些有的沒有的因素。」

「沒錯，」哈利承認。

「但現在呢，我相信你是在對你於辦公室裡所做的要求獎賞。」梅林表情嚴肅，但眼中戴上了更多的，伊格西從沒見過如此直向自己的溫暖。「想要哈利幫你拿你的項圈來嗎，小狗？」

伊格西瘋狂地點頭然後汪了一聲。哈利離開房間，伊格西開始剝下身上的衣物。

「小狗，我們不能把屋子弄的一團亂，對吧？」梅林抬起一邊眉毛，伊格西趕緊把衣服都褶起放好。等到脫到只剩內褲時他停了下來，看向梅林。「由你決定，小狗，但跟我開的玩笑相反，我不是喜歡幫我的寵物穿衣服的那種人。」

伊格西多吸了幾口氣後，把內褲也脱下，擺到了那疊衣物之上。他還沒硬，但知道那不會等太久的，尤其在梅林凝視著他的那方式之下。哈利手裡拿著一只伊格西沒看過的項圈回來。它是美麗的棕色，上頭印著藤蔓的紋路。哈利的雙頰有些漲紅。

「這個嘛我的小狗不可能會是戴著樸素無聊的項圈的，」哈利咕噥，而如果伊格西原本沒有一點點的愛上他的話現在也愛上了。「像這樣一隻無與倫比的小狗絕不可能。」哈利把項圈套上他脖子後檢查了鬆緊度。「好了。真是隻完美的狗狗，」哈利用著每次扮演時他都會用上的雀躍嗓音說。

「看看，已經開始寵了，」梅林哼了一聲。他彈指：「來，」他命令後指向自己的腿間。

伊格西打了個顫後瞄向哈利，後者對他鼓勵地點了下頭。伊格西慢慢地讓雙膝落到地面，無法克制地停在半路，往哈利腿上磨蹭一會，直到哈利不得不用腳輕輕地將他往前頂向梅林。伊格西手腳並用地爬到梅林腿間，它們在他身體兩側感覺不可思議地長。

「動作有點慢啊，小狗，」梅林警告。「指令必須被熱切流暢地執行。你還不想得到處罰對吧，在你應該得到獎勵的時候。」

伊格西快速地點了下頭。接著他蹭了蹭梅林的大腿，發出快樂的嘆息。當手指輸過他的髮間時他倚進那觸摸。

「真是隻乖狗狗，」梅林說，伊格西抬起頭看向他，而梅林給他的表情比起他給哈利的更加溫和。充滿喜愛與保證。「我保證，我會好好地照顧你。」

而梅林從未打破過任何一個保證的承諾。

「現在，哈利與我需要談談。做個乖狗狗，在我腳邊待一會，好嗎？」伊格西發出一聲同意的聲響後靠著梅林的腿捲著身子躺了下來，不時舔一口臉下的鞋面。他沒有把注意力放在對話內容上，只是任由他們倆的嗓音安撫著他，世界感覺是那麼簡單又完美，然後突然間有什麼鑽入了他的腦海，令他回神過來。

「不，今晚不做太超過的，寶貝，不在介紹小狗進我們臥室的今晚，」梅林說。「所以，沒有綑綁。」

「好啦，」哈利咕噥。他幾乎就在噘嘴了。

「我們能把那根假屌裝到床頭板上，這樣你就能在吸我的老二時用它操你自己，」梅林提議，而伊格西看著哈利在瞬間振奮了一些。他有些不爽，因為他很想吸梅林老二而他以為他原本說得很清楚了。他坐了起來朝梅林吠叫。

「我想小狗需要什麼，」梅林說。「水？」伊格西搖搖頭。「散步？」伊格西哼了一聲。「零嘴？」伊格西想要回答不是，但零嘴代表 _零嘴_ 。他點點頭表示正確。「哈利為我做很多事，但跪地不是其中之一，你知道。幾個禮拜以來你一直在我腳邊，而我想要用我的腳踩你的老二，就只是一點的疼痛。想要用手指之外的東西填滿你的嘴。而今晚我可以得到那些的對嗎？」

伊格西看著梅林解開皮帶、鈕扣，以及褲子的拉鍊，但就沒有其他動作了。

「來吧小狗，」梅林說，伊格西為此呻吟。他把頭湊向前，鼻尖蹭了蹭那開口，然後瘋狂地舔了起來。毫無技巧地，抹到梅林內褲上的口水比老二上還多，有那麼一會伊格西記不起他擁有解決那問題的能力，只是一股腦地做著現在正在做的事。

梅林笑著：「這還有得訓練了。真是一隻性急的小狗，哈利。」

「做你風格的飼主吧，」哈利說。「如果可以，我要上樓去把一些東西準備好。一會後再來加入我？」

「嗯－」梅林同意。「小狗，專心在你的任務上。」

伊格西被梅林的內褲給煩到，那也太緊了吧，讓他更難得到那底下越來越粗大的玩意。他懊惱地吠叫，然後因自己讓他的主人失望而發出委屈地哀鳴。他想要當個好狗狗的。

「就只有這次我會幫你，小狗。」梅林稍微調整了一下那塊布料，老二終於出現在他的臉前。伊格西正要往前撲上去時一隻手捧住了他的下巴。「這是小狗你想要的嗎？」梅林問，而伊格西點點頭。「那麼你在把所有的長度放進你的嘴裡前不許停下，明白？」

伊格西呻吟著舔著梅林老二的頂端，在把那長度納入嘴中時他的目光完全沒從梅林雙眼上移開。梅林的老二有著完美的平均長度，伊格西為此感激，因為這表示他就能含著他很長的時間又不讓下巴太快發痠。它恰好地頂著他的喉嚨，伊格西發出滿足的嘆息。

「沒錯小狗，你不會被我噎死，」梅林輕鬆地說。「我可以，也將會讓你整整一小時保持這個樣子，就只是感受你那張無與倫比的嘴包圍著我。會讓你噎著的人是哈利，」梅林說。「噢我有多想看到你的雙眼因試圖吞下他的長度而充滿淚水，但你還是會為了他那麼做，因為你是那麼地喜歡他，因為你是這麼地想要取悅我。因為你就是隻乖狗狗。」

伊格西因那些字句呻吟，而梅林的老二在他的口中完全膨脹挺起，完美地將它填滿。他沒有試圖去吸吮或是取悅梅林，就只是保持在那，容納著他。

「噢看看現在的你有多美，」梅林撫摸著伊格西的頭髮說。他的腳來到伊格西的腿間，鞋子確實地往伊格西的陰莖壓下，伊格西為那感受呻吟著。「我永遠不會給予比你所想要的更多的疼痛，不會給予比你所能夠承受的更多的疼痛。我保證，」梅林加大往下碾壓的力道，就多了那麼一點，然後收了回去。伊格西使出他最狗狗的狗狗眼。「還要？」梅林再次踩下。「吸，小狗。」

伊格西開始吸吮梅林的老二，想要給他留下好印象。他前後移動，大力地吸著，舌頭抵在那長度的底部，而踩著他的那隻腳令他疼痛著想要更多。梅林的雙手緊緊地揪住他的頭髮，但伊格西很驚訝它們沒有試圖控制他的動作。它們只是抓著，以幾乎是懲罰的力道，感覺卻是那麼的完美。

「夠了，小狗，哈利應該在等我們了，」梅林說。伊格西從喉間發出低吼一路吞至底部，不想要失去梅林在他嘴中的那感覺。他想要永遠保持這樣。又或是再三十分鐘。當他被抓住頭髮大力地扯離梅林老二時他大叫出聲。「噢小狗，當我告訴你該怎麼做時你就要聽。這是給你剛才的行為的警告，明白？」

伊格西已準備好要使壞，但又好奇哈利在樓上做什麼，於是輕輕地點了頭。他會改天再來測試那些底線的。

「好多了，」梅林說。他朝伊格西伸出手：「我不會要你用爬的上樓梯，但當我們進到臥房時你的膝蓋就要在地上。」

「好的，長官，」伊格西說。

「噢我真期待未來那些你的大腦只足夠讓你說出那句話的夜晚，」梅林低吼。「期待我將要對你做的那些事。」

「請，做你任何想做的，」伊格西乞求，在梅林將他拉進一道穿插著啃咬的重重的吻之中時，只能癱軟在他的身上。

「別做出如此誘人的承諾，當你更想要哈利所能給你的而不是我的，」梅林說。

伊格西往後退了半步，「不，梅林。我是你的小狗，記得嗎？我是你們兩人的，但他更像是我落入那狀態時的保母。你是那時的我所依賴，是比起任何一切，我更加相信的人。當我在那狀態時，我對你的信任是絕對的。你從不讓我失望，長官，從未不相信我。就算......嗯，我只知道我是完全地安全，不論你想要對我做什麼。而我是真的想要你那麼對我做。」伊格西想要沒入梅林雙眼的幽暗。

「謹記在心，」梅林低語，伊格西知道梅林緊捏的手指已在他的脖子後方印上了瘀痕。他想要它們永不消褪。「上樓，」他命令道。伊格西匆匆忙忙趕上了樓，然後在到達梅林與哈利的房間門口時跪到了地上，等待著它的開啟。「你對將要看見的毫無準備，」他提醒後打開了門。

伊格西在淋浴間見過哈利，他有著他那年紀的好身材，比梅林柔軟一些但媽的，連伊格西都比梅林要柔軟一些。他那時或許還多看了幾眼，而哈利有著尺寸在平均以上的老二，但仍然，光裸的哈利並沒那麼能讓人吃驚。

當然了他的腦袋從沒足夠有創意到能夠想像出一個被貼在床頭板上的巨大紫色假屌塞滿喉嚨的哈利。那畫面將永遠地烙印在他腦海中。「操，」伊格西目瞪口呆地呻吟道。

「確實，」但梅林的語氣尖銳，不像伊格西的肅然起敬。他走上前往哈利的大腿重重地搧了一掌。「寶貝，我說準備好，而不是玩樂，」他厲聲說完又是一巴掌。

「我正在把它準備好啊，梅林，」哈利說。

「噢你才不是，」梅林回道，他揪住哈利的頭髮，拉扯的力道大到令哈利痛呼出聲。

伊格西看過哈利被刀捅卻連眼睛都沒眨一下。他想知道梅林到底用了多大的力道，把哈利掀翻在床上，背朝下的禁錮在他身下。又或只是哈利在這時不必忍耐壓抑，可以將他所有的感受表達出來。當梅林把手指塞入哈利嘴中時伊格西嗚咽了一聲。他超愛那些修長的手指放在他口中。他伸手按住自己堅硬的老二。

「不准摸你自己，小狗，」梅林頭也沒回地說，伊格西立刻把手收了回去。梅林的手指在哈利嘴裡進出著。「不夠是嗎寶貝？」哈利似乎是搖了搖頭。他嗚咽了幾聲後梅林抽出手指：「說吧，」梅林命令。

「梅林，」哈利開口，而梅林只是不滿地搖頭。

「小狗，你可以上傢俱了。上床吧。」我的媽啊，伊格西暗想，然後跌跌撞撞地爬上了床。「看看，哈利現在非常的不乖，因為你在這令他有些害羞了。」梅林傾身給了伊格西一道清輕柔的吻。「但哈利很棒對吧？我和他在這做的任何事都不會讓你看輕他吧，會嗎？」

伊格西驚恐地睜大眼，搖著頭表示不會。他絕不會那麼想哈利的。

「真是隻乖狗狗，」梅林讚賞地說。「史上最棒的狗狗，」他補上。「現在，去舔那根假屌好嗎？」

伊格西點點頭後轉過身，開始對那根假屌又吸又舔了起來。那幾乎塞不進他的嘴裡，但他盡全力去做，因為那是為了梅林。

梅林挪動位子，他讓哈利坐起來後移到了他的身後，將他的雙腕扣在他的背後，令他被扯緊的肩膀疼痛但不致於脫臼。「看看他是多棒的一隻小狗？他的嘴感覺是那麼的美妙寶貝，你能想像他的嘴包圍你嗎？想要他用對待那根荒唐的橡膠的方式崇拜你的身體嗎？」

「想，」哈利說。

「嗯他不會的，永遠不會，他的舌頭他的老二半點都不會落到你身上，除非你表現良好。」梅林猛力扯住哈利的手臂。「並且用正確的方式稱呼我。」

「我也可以命令他那麼做，」哈利說。「他是我們兩個的玩物。我們的伊格西，而你不能阻止他吸我的屌，如果他跟我都想的話。」

梅林的牙齒沒入哈利的肩膀，淺淺地扎破了他的皮膚。「你試試看啊，寶貝，」他嘶聲說完再次咬下。

哈利看著伊格西給了那根假屌所有東西，而他到現在連任何一點的伊格西都還沒得到的事實以及肩膀上的那些啃咬令他的腦子開始漂浮。「對不起爹地。拜託我能不能要我的狗狗？」

伊格西呻吟一聲癱倒在床上。他知道梅林與哈利都因擔憂而僵住了動作。「操，在現場親耳聽見那些簡直要讓我直接射出來。隔著門板聽都已經夠嗆的了。噢老天，這會要了我的命。」

「小狗，過來給哈利的老二舔兩下。就兩下，因為他跟那根假屌玩過頭而還身處麻煩呢。」

「你們簡直花了一輩子才上樓，」哈利抗議。「三下，爹地。」

「好吧，」梅林嘆氣。「來吧小狗。」

伊格西轉過身看見倚躺在梅林身上的哈利，肩膀上帶著咬痕，頭髮全凌亂地垂了下來。「看看你們倆，」他吐出屏住的氣息：「看看這一切。」

梅林輕聲笑著，而哈利漲紅了臉。伊格西向前爬，低伏下身體。哈利的確比梅林大了不少，不過沒有跟那根假屌一樣大。他往哈利的頂端小小地舔了一口，哈利抽搐地往前頂，陰莖戳到了伊格西臉頰上，伊格西蹭了他幾下後給了他剩下的兩口。「好了小狗，夠了。而既然你那麼想要被矽膠塞滿嘴，你可以，寶貝。在我操你的時候好好地吃那根假老二吧。」

哈利皺眉，但還是勉強接受了：「好的爹地。」他轉過身重新吸起假屌，梅林把哈利的身體完全調整為他想要的姿勢，走向床頭櫃拿起潤滑液。

「小狗，舔哈利的屁股，」梅林命令後站在那看著他們兩人。伊格西看向哈利，等到後者對他輕輕地點了下頭後伊格西爬到床的尾端。「快點，小狗，我等不及進到那屁股裡去了，幫我準備好。」

伊格西往前試探地舔了下哈利的屁股，從舌尖感覺到對方打著顫，發出的呻吟被玩具堵在喉間。伊格西開始大口大口地舔了起來，徹底投入其中，為了哈利因其發出的聲音與反應。他把舌頭壓上了那入口，但沒推進去，不確定是否要那麼做，然後他繼續沿著穴口繞著舔著，還趁機咬了臀瓣一口，哈利吐出了那玩具。

「壞狗狗，」哈利說，而伊格西發出嗚咽哀鳴。他不習慣哈利對他那麼說。「噢小狗，我不是那個意思，我保證。」伊格西蹭了哈利一會，直到梅林咳了一聲，讓他們倆都回到被指派的任務中。

伊格西感覺到頭頂被扯住，下一秒被往後拉開。他往上看去，梅林指向床的一邊。伊格西接收到那指示，在那躺了下來，看著梅林不是很溫柔地把兩根塗上潤滑的手指塞入哈利體內。他本來很確定哈利會大聲咒罵梅林，但那男人看起來只是往床裡陷了進去，而那根假屌甚至往他嘴裡更深入了一分。他懷疑哈利到底還有沒有在呼吸。

「做的好寶貝，你知道我有多喜歡你的聲音因喉嚨被玩具頂到嘶啞。但很快的我們就能享受到你因為我們的新玩具伊格西而啞了嗓子。那會很迷人的。」梅林的手指進出著，而哈利不斷往後推去，想要得到更多。「這麼的，貪心啊，寶貝。」

「求你，爹地，」哈利吐出假屌哀求，落在他側腹的一巴掌讓他重新把那玩具吞回口中。

梅林抽出手指，幫自己的老二上好潤滑，一手指甲從哈利的背部抓耙而下後握住他的腰，另一手扶正自己的陰莖。「不管是誰，在我說可以之前射出來的話，都不會喜歡我的處罰的。」

伊格西吠了一聲後把正準備摸自己的手收了起來。任何的觸碰都會讓現在的他立刻射出來的，而他顧慮那處罰。好奇，但顧慮。他原以為梅林會慢慢來，因為沒那麼多的前戲，但梅林只是翹起嘴角，毫不猶豫地推進了哈利體內，而後者顯然正咒罵著，但沒讓假屌離開他的嘴。伊格西看著梅林的臀開始大力地擺動，整張床幾乎都要因為那力道而位移。

哈利甚至沒在吸吮那根假屌了，只是任由梅林的撞擊使它從他嘴中進出，而他的腰臀上將佈上完美的瘀痕。他喜歡梅林如此地深入他。他們花了很多年去了解哈利能承受多少，了解他享受什麼，鑑於他的工作差不多搞亂了他對疼痛的感知。

「噢寶貝，我真愛你這個模樣，如此完美地被使用著。下一次我會抱著你，讓我在你操著小狗的臉時進入你。你的手在他頭髮中，而我的手在你的腰上，那會是一幅完美的景色不是嗎？」梅林快速大力地動著。他低頭看向伊格西。「噢小狗，看看你能做到什麼地步。我知道你想要摸。摸我們，摸你自己，但你是那麼地聽我的話。我猜你今晚想要睡在我們的床腳，睡在我們的腳邊，對吧？」

那實在不應該讓伊格西慾火焚身的，但就是讓伊格西慾火焚身了，他小聲地吠了一聲表示肯定。他幾乎沒碰過的陰莖硬的發疼，只能坐在一旁讓他把下唇都給咬出血來。「我想要把你唇上那美麗的鮮血給舔掉，」梅林說，而哈利吐出了假屌。

「在我們全都再檢查過一次之前不行，」哈利說，一道特別大力地戳刺令他幾乎癱倒到床上，只靠梅林的手臂將他支撐在半空。伊格西震驚於梅林居然能如此輕易地將全身癱軟的哈利的腰固定在原位。「驚訝什麼，他有在健身的，」哈利含糊不清地說：「爹地必須要強壯。」

「是啊，要夠強壯好抱得住他的男孩們，」梅林附和。他掐住哈利，哈利大聲呻吟。「還，不准到，哈利。」

「我知道，」哈利回答，但他顯然已進入漂浮的狀態。他伸出手撫摸著伊格西頭髮，伊格西蹭進那觸摸。

梅林的微笑幾乎是溫柔的，就算他正在哈利身上留下將殘留很多天的瘀痕。他能感覺到自己的高潮正往脊椎底下集中，於是他翻起他們倆的身體，抓著哈利讓他們倆都坐起來，讓哈利往後靠著梅林面向伊格西。在高潮擊中他的瞬間，梅林加重咬入哈利肩膀的力道，並粗暴地擼動起哈利的陰莖，用著哈利在這種性愛中喜歡的力道。

「隨時都可以，射到伊格西身上吧，寶貝。」梅林說，舔著他留下的所有咬痕並搓動哈利的老二。

伊格西往他們挪近了一些，但確保自己沒有觸碰到任何人。他看著梅林的手在哈利的汨汨分泌著液體的老二上來回移動，當他看見哈利在梅林的掌中幾乎開始抽搐時他閉起雙眼，認為自己將被顏射，但與猜測的不同，那些溫暖的液體濺滿他的脖頸與胸口。他睜開眼睛疑惑地歪過頭。

「這樣子我們能讓它在你身上留的更久，」梅林說。「臉的話我們就必須把你擦乾淨。我想要我的小狗聞起來像是哈利，越久越好。」

伊格西哀鳴，他的老二痛到爆。「求你了長官，求你了哈利，我求求你們。」

梅林溫柔地把哈利放下後移向伊格西，將他翻至仰躺。「你想要摸摸嗎小狗？好啊。」梅林輕輕地點了一下伊格西的老二，而那感覺起來幾乎就像是一拳，疼痛又美妙。

「別逗他了爹地，我需要抱抱，」哈利看著他們倆說。

梅林往下握住了伊格西的老二：「讓我們把你的精液加入哈利的。想看見你被那樣覆蓋著的模樣。」

那只花了幾分鐘就讓伊格西射到了自己肚子上。他甚至不確定那到底怎麼發生的，他硬的發疼的太久，讓他只感覺到一切終於解脫。他感覺有點噁心但又十分美妙。「乖狗狗，」梅林說，彎下身給了他一個輕柔的吻。「我去廁所時你去給哈利他要的抱抱。」梅林站起身後離開了，伊格西立刻爬向哈利。

「我不想你被精液沾的到處都是，」伊格西低聲說。

「我不介意跟你黏在一起，」哈利回道。「我本來就已離不開你。」

  
那真是詭異的浪漫，伊格西任由哈利把他拉進懷中。「你們倆看著實在太辣了，」伊格西說。「就像操，哈利，他再對你多做一會我就要直接射出來了。」

「別，那懲罰真的不好玩，」哈利警告他。

「你兩方都做，你會跟他一樣嗎？」

「我們是非常不同類型的支配者，你很快就能見識到，」哈利向他保證。「我們能有很多樂子的。」

「不准密謀小把戲，你們兩個，」回來時看見笑著低聲耳語的兩人，梅林警告。他推了推讓兩人分開，把哈利清理乾淨後檢查了他背上的咬痕與指甲印。「小狗，今晚你要睡在我們的床腳嗎？」

「梅林，我認為在這第一個，並且理論上還是他的獎賞的夜晚，他可以睡在中間，可以吧？」

「他怎麼睡得下？」

「他是隻嬌小的狗狗，」哈利辯駁。「就今晚，以後我們會乖的。」

「哈利，你給小狗嘗過一次甜頭後你會養成習慣的。」

「又怎樣，這是個好習慣，」哈利說。

梅林翻了個白眼：「你自己接受驕縱他的後果，」他警告後爬進床。但把伊格西撈進懷裡緊緊抱住的人是他。「我知道到早上時你必須洗澡，但媽的我會很享受工作時你仍帶著哈利的氣味跪在我腳邊。」

伊格西沒有說出他覺得那主意有多棒。他只是蹭進了那兩個比他高的男人環繞著他的溫暖。

「我們的小狗，」哈利語氣帶著狂喜。

「別太寵他，」梅林警告。

「我不會寵過頭的。只會適當的寵。」

「很好，我覺得適當的寵聽起來很適合我們的小狗。」

伊格西徹底融化在梅林的那句話中。他很快地睡著了，得到了他在搬進來後最充足的休息。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：
> 
> 這一章裡梅林絕對跨過了他的探員們生活的隱私界線了，為了更遠大的利益。他也用性把哈利推進了他或許無法完全感到自在的境地，但那歸咎於他們幾十年來一同建立的酷刑般的規則。

 

當蘭斯洛特進到辦公室時梅林正在鍵盤上打著字。「蘭斯洛特，太好了。巴黎如何？」

「很棒，任務非常順利，」她說。

「當然順利了，正如我對你絲毫不減的信心，」梅林說。「簡報吧。」他們坐下來將任務內容過了一遍，整個過程輕鬆且順利。「很榮幸與你合作，探員。」

「我也是，梅林，」蘿西看向空著的寵物床：「今天沒有小狗陪？」

梅林嘆氣：「今天是哈利每月的SPA日，而他決定該是時候給小狗好好地美容了。」

「我不確定該從哪裡開始吐槽。」

「我也是，但他一直很想徹頭徹尾的把小狗整理一次，而我又一直拒絕跟他一起去做SPA，他終於完成幾十年來的願望了。」梅林的臉上掛著淺淺的笑容。「顯然我就是個粗野不文明的傢伙，因為我都只用廉價賣場買的刮鬍泡，而不是他花了好幾百英鎊幫我買的那些產品。」

「完全是出自尊敬，梅林，我無法想像你做SPA的模樣，」蘿西掙扎著不去想像那畫面。

「我跟哈利去過一次，因為他生日。結果不是很好。」梅林說。「我不喜歡被陌生人觸摸。」

「噢老天，」蘿西笑了出來。「好吧，我希望小狗享受他的美容。」

「他喜歡被寵愛，」梅林回答。「探員，剩不到一個月就要進行表決了。我相信你會給伊格西贊成的一票。」

「我會，」蘿西肯定道。「我一直有在注意各路風聲，我相信大家都會給伊格西贊成票。他全心全意地完成這項任務，而大家都在談論他為了鮑斯犯險的事，好的談論。」蘿西環顧了一下那開放的空間。「你有真正私人的辦公室嗎？」

「當然有，」梅林說，他們一同在走廊上走著。「什麼事，小姑娘，你有什麼不想讓其他人聽見的話要說？」

「他想要加入圓桌嗎？」

「他當然想，」梅林說。「在家裡時他不時都在說。」

「那小狗會怎麼樣？」

「那會變成家裡的事，他不會被忽視的，」梅林回答。「我們會照顧他的需求，而我很感激你如此為他著想。」

「梅林，」蘿西頓了一下，整理著她的想法。「當他做為小狗在這裡時你有在看他嗎？」

「當然，很常。」

「不，你真的有在看嗎？」蘿西有些躁動，而她通常都保持著非常的靜止。「他想要圓桌，但他也想要做個小狗，而我認為他被嚇壞了。因為如果當那不再是測驗但他卻還想要那麼做？如果他在工作時間裡還想要那麼做？」

梅林回想著，回想著某些日子裡躺在寵物床裡的伊格西是那麼地心滿意足。某些日子裡它很扎人而他對它發脾氣，但其他天裡，伊格西顯然就只想做隻小狗。他原以為伊格西會滿足於只在家裡那麼做，但如果他不是呢？那小子的人生不被滿足的念頭令梅林感到厭惡。他對伊格西的感情開始變得跟哈利一樣柔軟了。不那就是個謊言，他幾乎在見到伊格西的第一天就是那麼柔軟了。

他看向蘿西：「而你會怎麼想？如果他在某些日子裡坐在圓桌旁，另一些日子裡坐在我腳邊？」

蘿西顯然在認真思考著，梅林很欣賞那點。在一群魯莽的人當中她的謹慎顯得非常美妙。他很感激哈利鮮少再出任務了。「你清楚我的檔案，專業的私人的，」蘿西慢慢地說。「你信任讓我出任務。」

「是的，」梅林回答。他揚起挑釁的笑容，而她回以一道她自己的版本。如果女人對他來說有著絲毫的性吸引力，他下一秒就會把她壓到牆上。

「你不認為我的喜好是項阻礙。」

「你會在戰鬥途中拿槍操起誰嗎？探員。」

「如果對方美麗地好好地要求的話。我沒有理由不相信他出任務。如果你說他沒問題，你也說我沒問題，那麼我不覺得有什麼問題。」蘿西點頭。「把那從他那奪走會讓他成為不那麼好的探員。」

「謝謝你的意見，」梅林說。「並且，如果這對你來說有幫助的話，圓桌上的每一人都不......簡單，關於他們的娛樂需求。我們全都十分相配。」

「可惜沒有一個會承認，」蘿西說。「要特定年紀擁有特定地位的英國男人承認自己或許對女王與國家來說不是最完美的典範？天會直接塌下來的。」

「是嗎？那麼或許是時候讓天塌下來了。」梅林點點頭。「就這樣吧，謝謝你。」

他們離開了私人辦公室後梅林回到他的桌子前，看起所有人的個人檔案。不是那些所有人都進入得了的檔案，而是他個人建立的個人版。他非常仔細地讀著，因為他很確定他將會改變一切。

  
***********************************

  
「我的腳指甲是綠色的。摻亮粉的綠。」伊格西看著他的腳說。

「是啊，是綠色的，」哈利掛著大大的笑容，「而那綠色在你身上很漂亮。真的，你平常就很好看了。」

「SPA挺不錯的，」伊格西說，哈利整個人亮起的模樣會讓你以為他說出了什麼帶有魔法的文字。「你一個月做一次這個。」

「一名紳士需要好好照顧他的肌膚，伊格西。我們不會跟梅林一樣把自己放著風化。他或許討厭這個地方，但爹地喜歡這個地方給我帶來的效果。在SPA之後的夜晚是他最接近溫柔的夜晚。」

「要我掏錢我都要看，」伊格西玩笑道。「如果你下個月也想要有人陪，或許我還可以再來？」他喜歡將他拉進懷裡的哈利的吻。而且哈利現在聞起來是各種的棒。

「我們該回家了，好讓我見識一下你角質去得有多徹底？」哈利問。

「好的，拜託你了，」伊格西說，迫不期待想要有一些與哈利獨處的時間。哈利帶他回家後兩人上樓，進到那間伊格西大部分夜裡會在那渡過的臥房。偶爾他需要自己的空間時他會回到客房，有兩次他被處罰而被送到那，但通常他都跟哈利與梅林一起待在那張巨大的床上。

梅林是個大暖爐實在很方便，因為哈利超會搶被子。

「小狗還是伊格西？」在他們倆進到房裡時哈利問。

「伊格西，」伊格西回答。哈利開始吻他，輕柔地，充滿愛意地。他的衣服全被脫下，感覺著哈利的嘴與手指無所不在。

「閉上眼睛，親愛的男孩。」

「如果我想要看著你呢？」伊格西問，但繼續閉著眼。他知道當哈利叫他親愛的男孩時不要與他爭辯。他喜歡做哈利親愛的男孩，和他們的小狗，和梅林的不管什麼。什麼，他找不到能與其他分別的一個單獨的稱呼。

「嘖嘖，今天感覺很叛逆嘛？」哈利玩笑道，往一邊乳頭上舔了一口。「嗯－，他們都有按照我的吩咐做？」

「有，還幫我的屁股縫裡也做蜜蠟了？都因為我愛你才那麼做。永遠不會享受SPA日裡的那個部分的。」他能感覺到哈利的笑容在他的肚子上展開。「有那麼好笑？」

「我喜歡你說你愛我，」哈利說完後繼續吻著他。

「我愛你。非常愛你，哈利。你讓我感覺到......被崇拜與柔軟，以及快樂。而你的摸肚肚是最讚的。」伊格西按照哈利希望的繼續閉著眼，在他底下伸展開來，知道哈利喜歡他肌肉移動的模樣。

「嗯嗯嗯，」哈利說：「穿洞不適合你的工作，但我會很喜歡讓我的親親男孩穿洞的。」

「穿在哪？」伊格西問。哈利正舔著他的肚臍，感覺很癢又很美好。過去一個月裡他得知了自己超他媽的多的敏感帶位置。「操，」當哈利開始吸吮起他的老二時伊格西呻吟。這是份特別的獎賞，他們給了他大量的撫摸，但至今梅林還沒吸過他的屌，而哈利也只有幾次。「我一定是真的表現地很好。」

「跟我的親親男孩一起度過SPA日讓我非常的開心，而你在那的表現又那麼完美，跟某人比起來。」哈利說完重新吸吮起伊格西老二。

伊格西止不住地咯咯笑了起來：「噢老天，梅林做SPA會是我有史以來想像過最棒的畫面。」他未經思考地睜開了眼去看哈利，想要分享他的笑話，而哈利立刻吐出了他的老二。伊格西閉上眼睛：「對不起，哈利，」他有些擔心地說。他還沒怎麼真正地被哈利處罰過，哈利不喜歡處罰，只喜歡給獎勵。「真的很對不起，」他又說了一遍。

「噢我知道，親愛的男孩，但當你不乖時真的很讓我傷心。」

老天啊那幾乎要比梅林的打屁股還要痛。伊格西嗚咽著：「哈利，對不起。」他準備翻過身接受打屁股，但哈利阻止了他，安撫地搓揉著他的肚子。「不處罰？」伊格西心懷希望地問。

「怎麼會呢，親愛的男孩，那樣的話我們怎麼學得到東西？」哈利斥責道。「請你玩玩你那漂亮的老二吧。」

伊格西明白那是道命令，雖然不懂那那怎麼會是個懲罰，但還是開始按照哈利的要求做。他微微張開雙腿，慢慢地搓揉著自己，想要給對方一點表演。只是當哈利沒有觸碰他也沒發出半點聲音時他皺起眉：「哈利？」

「我有說停下嗎，親愛的男孩？」

「需要知道你在，」伊格西小聲地說。當一隻手放上他的小腿時他發出嘆息：「謝謝你，哈利。」

「不客氣，親愛的男孩，現在回到你該做的事上去。」

伊格西重新開始手上的動作，很快的，他已在床上扭動著，呼吸逐漸急促。他開始挺動著臀部，感覺到釋放的壓力開始累積。當哈利的手大力地鉗住他陰莖底端時他咒罵出聲。「哈利，」 他哀聲道。

「我說摸你自己，沒說射精，親愛的男孩。」哈利的抓握的力道幾乎要與梅林相同。一分鐘後他放開手。「摸你自己，親愛的男孩。」

噢，所以是這樣啊。高潮控制是伊格西還沒能決定自己是否喜歡的一項。他沒立刻重新開始動作。

「親愛的男孩，如果你能再試一次會讓我很開心的。你是個那麼好的孩子，那麼親愛的孩子。再試一次？」

  
伊格西點頭，他會做任何能讓哈利開心的事。他在一次把自己帶到邊緣，成功地停了下來。「哈利，」他哀求著。當他聽見潤滑液蓋子彈開的聲音時他鬆了口氣癱回床裡。當哈利把一根手指送入他體內時，那感覺是那麼地好。「謝謝你，哈利。」

「再一次，親愛的男孩。」

「你說一次的！」伊格西抱怨：「你的手指在我裡面時我怎麼還有辦法摸我自己？」

「因為你是我親愛的男孩，」哈利堅定地說。

「你比梅林還要壞。」

「是嗎？」哈利抽出手指。「如果我那麼壞，那我現在可以完全丟下你離開。」

「不行！」伊格西飛快地用兩條腿纏住哈利，把他固定在原位。「我會乖的。你沒有跟長官一樣壞。」

哈利輕笑著把兩根手指推進伊格西。那非常接近疼痛，但又沒越過那個邊緣。那是哈利與梅林一直在教導他去喜歡的。「親愛的男孩，」哈利哄道，於是伊格西重新摸上自己的老二。

在他體內移動著的哈利的手指是個折磨，它們配合著伊格西擼動的節奏。當哈按住他的前列腺時他幾乎沒即時反應過來。「哈利！」他放聲大喊，哈利空著的手扯住伊格西的雙球，造成的疼痛足夠轉移他的注意讓他不射出來。「謝謝，」伊格西說。

「噢親愛的男孩，我真以你為傲，」哈利低聲說，伊格西漲紅了臉。他喜歡哈利為他驕傲。「現在，把手放到床頭板上。別放手了親親男孩，」他命令。在那雙手握住床頭的瞬間他把自己的老二送進了伊格西。

伊格西呻吟著迎向哈利每一次的戳刺，感覺身處於天堂，直到他意識到哈利不打算摸他的老二。他撅起嘴，希望自己能把眼睛張開。哈利拿他的狗狗眼超沒辦法。「哈利，我的老二？」

「很漂亮，親愛的男孩，」哈利說著加快了速度。

「你的手握著它時會更漂亮。」

「不，親愛的男孩，不靠觸摸直接射出來或是乾脆別射。你熱身做的夠了，應該可以的。」哈利調整伊格西臀部的角度，確保每一次的挺入都壓過伊格西的前列腺。

伊格西沒那麼擅長被直接操射，就算他與哈利一直有在練習，而他也足夠性奮。但哈利不打算慢慢來，任由快感重新堆積。那感覺如此美好卻又不夠。「哈利，」他乞求道。

哈利的抽送越來越重，很快地高潮了。「噢我親愛的男孩，你包裹著我老二的感覺是那麼地好。」他退出伊格西，給了他一道深深的吻。

伊格西回應著那道吻，在哈利退開來時嗚咽哀鳴。但他繼續閉著眼睛，沒有放開床頭板。

並疼痛著。

幾分鐘過去了，伊格西沒有移動。「噢多棒的孩子，我親愛的男孩是那麼地乖。你做的是那麼地好。但我的確是說了不靠觸摸直接射出來。嗯－，收回我說過的規則不太好，會為不好的行為列下先例。雖然我親愛的男孩應該不會不乖的。」

伊格西覺得自己就要死了，但還是保持安靜。

「不過你的嘴不算觸摸，」梅林的聲音從門口傳來。

「真是個完美的方法爹地，」哈利同意，低頭重新把伊格西的老二納入口中，吞下那頂端。只用了幾分鐘就讓伊格西大喊著射進哈利喉嚨深處。

「你可以張開眼睛了，親愛的男孩，」哈利在將伊格西沾滿精液的老二舔乾淨後說。他伸手將伊格西的手指從床頭板上解開，將他包進一個非常非常緊的擁抱。梅林用被單蓋住他們後坐進角落的椅子裡。哈利越過伊格西的頭頂看向梅林：「你需要什麼嗎爹地？」

「不用，我現在這樣很好，寶貝。綠色的腳指頭很襯他。」

「超漂亮的，而且他喜歡SPA。」哈利顯然得意的不行。「我以後每個月都要帶他去。下個月我們還會去逛街買東西。」

梅林對著他們微笑。「我很高興，」他真切地說。他很高興哈利能有個人可以用他喜愛的寵愛男孩的方式去寵愛。很難得可以找到一個能夠滿足他們兩人需求，且又能夠理解梅林與哈利之間的關係的人。但伊格西做到了。「我美麗的男孩們，」梅林說。他走上前親吻兩人的頭頂。「想抱多久就抱多久。我來準備晚餐。」

  
「披薩？」伊格西問，因臉埋在哈利脖子中而有些模糊不清。

「一手包辦，」梅林保證後下樓去了。

  
***********************************

  
一個禮拜後的晚餐時間裡，伊格西整個人緊繃的不行。「伊格西？」梅林問。

「沒事，」伊格西飛快地答道。

「表決結果將會對你有利，」哈利信心滿滿地說。「關於你，大部分的探員已發表過非正式的評論。明天之後你將會真正地加入圓桌。」他無比冷靜地說。

「是啊，那會很棒的，」伊格撥弄著盤中的食物說。

「你在辦公室裡還是可以繼續當我的小狗。」梅林的話令伊格西僵住了。

「不了，我很好。探員的工作就夠忙了。更何況怪胎的古怪行為應該留在家裡。」

「注意你說的話，小狗，」梅林警告。「你不能暗指你自己是怪胎，也不能暗指享受你做小狗的我們是怪胎。」

「那不一樣，」伊格西堅持道。

「怎麼不一樣？」哈利問。「我在辦公室裡叫過梅林爹地。」

「不是在所有人看得到的地方，聽得到的地方，」伊格西說。「他們在經過這一切之後再看見我身為一位探員就足夠讓他們為難很久了。就算我或許想要－」

「所以你的確想，」梅林說，那證實了蘿西說過的，證實了他懷疑過的。

「我想，」伊格西悄聲說。「但我不能。因為他們將永遠不會再信任我坐進圓桌，如果有那麼幾天我就是無法坐在圓桌旁。」伊格西把盤子推開。「他們將永遠無法把我是做一名完整的探員，因為我有時的需求。抱歉。」他跑著離開了餐桌，然後他們聽見那間很少再被使用的房間的門關上的聲音。

哈利看向梅林：「爹地，」他吞了一下。「我們該怎麼做？」

梅林喝了口酒。「我們讓他看看他不是一個人。」

「我不明白。」

「我知道，而我需要你不明白。我不能告訴你我的計畫，好讓那衝擊造成最大的效果。」他望著哈利：「這會踩上那道界線。你的界線。」

「那麼做能幫到他嗎？」

「可以。」

「那麼沒有界線，」哈利堅定地說。

「你可以為了他付出那麼多？」

「我能夠為他付出的就跟能夠為你付出的一樣多－一切。」

「我同意，」梅林回答。「今晚我們需要好好休息，明天將會是有趣的一天。」

  
********************************

  
伊格西跪在站立的梅林與坐在圓桌主位的哈利之間。表決的過程中所有人都帶著微笑，而每一個人都同意伊格西擔任加拉哈德。

藍馬洛克以最大的敬意看著他們：「我對你的沈著、善良以及力量感到驚訝。我很期待與你共事。還有哈利，所有我曾對你可能會是名魯莽的亞瑟的擔憂全都已不在。」

蘿西是最後一個進行表決的人，她朝著伊格西微笑。「加拉哈德，」在她表示同意後她說：「我的朋友。」

亞瑟站起身：「我們正式地將伊格西視為加拉哈德，而他也被承認並被歡迎成為圓桌的一員。起來吧，伊格西。」

就在伊格西準備起身時梅林往前踩了一步。

「待在原位，小狗，」梅林用著低沈且有些嚇人的語調厲聲道。他在家的，在臥房中的語調，不是金士曼的梅林的語調。他踢開哈利的椅子，把哈利掀倒在桌面上。所有探員都把自己的槍指向了梅林。「小心點，否則你們要讓蘭斯洛特直接高潮了。」蘿西微微紅了臉，但手中的槍沒有分毫的移動。「好女孩，」梅林說，享受了一下她的雙眼對此的反應。「我永遠沒辦法真正的操你，但只要你說一聲，我會很樂意把我的槍塞進你的屄穴的。」

「喂！搞什麼鬼？」伊格西怒吼。他開始站起來，但梅林彈了下手指指向地板，而伊格西不由自主地遵守指令。「你不能那樣跟蘿西說話，」他已準備好為他的朋友反抗。

「是啊，你說得對。蘿西，允許我隨意對你發言？」他朝她投以一個眼神，希望對方了解自己的意思。

蘿西看著他，看著沒對梅林將他掀翻到桌上的行為作出反抗或反應的哈利。「我會很享受你把你的槍塞進我的穴的。」她看向她的舅舅，試圖對他聳肩表達歉意，但被他非常有禮貌的無視了－他的目光完全沒從哈利身上移開。蘿西把槍收起，等待著接下來的不管什麼事。

梅林拉下哈利的西裝，藉此大約固定住他的手臂。「切斯特喜歡你們全都是完美的。喜歡你們都是英國紳士的標準典範。良好的裝扮，優美的嗓音，以及徹底的壓抑。而我知道你們每一個人的秘密。那些你們認為我不知道的秘密－相信我，我知道。」他解開哈利的皮帶，讓哈利的褲子與內褲落到地上。「我們讓你們走過地獄，卻又期許你們在地獄中不能做自己。我厭煩這一切了。埃克特(Ector)，看在老天的份上就去親崔斯坦吧，在他爆炸之前。」梅林厲聲命令的同時將哈利的雙腿踢至最開。

全桌的人都轉頭看向那兩個男人。埃克特伸手將崔斯坦拉進一道重重的吻。崔斯坦將埃克特拉到了自己腿上。

「你們都是好男人、好女人，」梅林說。「但那不代表在這裡你們必須繼續“好”下去。對嗎亞瑟？」

「是的爹地，他們可以作為任何他們想要的，」哈利回答，在聽見桌邊傳來的一聲驚呼時微笑。他微微扭過頭朝跪著張大了嘴的伊格西看去。「爹地，請你操我，」他補上。

梅林朝哈利的屁股摑了一掌，力道大到幾乎讓那張結實的桌子移動。他從口袋掏出潤滑沾溼一根手指。「當然了寶貝。」他一手拓展著哈利，另一手大力地壓著哈利的頸部，固定住他趴在桌面上的位置。「有誰想要分享他的喜好嗎？」

帕西佛微笑：「我喜歡把人綁起來。束縛住，無法移動來阻止我想對他的身體做的任何事。」

「槍，一點血，」蘿西跟著說。

藍馬洛克看著伊格西：「如果可以的話，我會一整天都只穿著女式馬甲與內褲。」

「真的？像是在你的辦公室裡？」伊格西問。

「對，」藍馬洛克回答。

梅林結束了那幾乎不足最小程度的前戲，解開自己的褲子後給他的老二加上一點潤滑。

「那不會弄痛他嗎？」鮑斯問。

梅林翹起嘴角。「會，而那就是重點。」他擠進哈利，哈利咒罵著呻吟然後乞求梅林給他更多。

「噢喔，」鮑斯的手移至桌子底下。「我真的真的很喜歡觀看他人。從來不想伸手去摸，只是想看。」

「盡量看吧，探員，」梅林說，開始加大挺送的力道。

「我們把一切給了這個世界，」哈利說，在腹部撞上桌子時咒罵了幾聲。「或許在這，在大宅，我們可以給予自己些什麼。爹地還要。」

梅林抓住哈利的頭髮，大力地把他的頭往上扯起，令他的脖子彎出明顯地弧度。「小狗你能幫幫他嗎？」

伊格西推地站了起來，輕吠一聲表示肯定後咬住哈利的脖子直到他發出呻吟，然後降回到地板上。他往前移了一些，用臉蹭著哈利光裸的臀側。

梅林放手任由哈利的頭砰地落回桌上。「好乖的狗狗，好乖的哈利。」他加大臀部擺動的力道，手指掐進哈利的背裡。「探員們，此時在你們心中對哈利的印象有降低一分一毫嗎？」

「老實在我心中的印象更豐富了，」埃克特調皮地眨了下眼。崔斯坦在他喉嚨間發出聲響，埃克特往他懷裡蹭進更多。

「我對你們從來都只有尊敬，再無其他想法，」梅林說，他的呼吸逐漸不穩。「好吧對鮑斯其實有，但那是因為我說別把東西炸掉時你從來不聽。」

「是啦，」鮑斯回答，很顯然正跟隨著梅林抽送的速度手淫。

哈利嗚咽：「快要到了，爹地。」

「那就射到地上吧，會有人來把它舔乾淨的，」梅林動得更快了。「該是時候，」他能感覺到那壓力開始聚集，「是時候讓我們自由地做自己了，」他說。「操，」當哈利緊緊箍住他射到地上時他咒罵出聲。高文滑到桌子底下，爬上前將哈利的精液舔去。梅林在高潮席捲時定住不動。當他找回呼吸後，他退出哈利坐到了亞瑟的椅子裡。他把哈利拉到自己腿上，鼻尖蹭著他的脖頸。伊格西躺到他們的腳邊。

哈利一臉困倦地看向圓桌：「表決？」他呼嚕著說。「在安全與參與者同意之下，在這個大宅裡金士曼可以隨心所欲地做淘氣的事？」

這次的表決甚至比讓伊格西加入圓桌更流暢地一致贊成了。

伊格西吠叫著表示同意。

「小狗，抱歉，但我們需要一聲同意，」梅林不容反對地說。

「抱歉長官，同意。」伊格西舔了他鞋子一口。

「乖狗狗，」梅林說。

「表決通過。耶咿性愛。想睡了爹地。」哈利打著呵欠。

「那就睡吧寶貝，反正現在大家都有想做的事我猜，」梅林摟住哈利，親吻著他的頭頂看向其他人。「這是全新的一天，探員們，擁抱它吧。」他微笑看著好幾人急匆匆地離開。他朝腳邊的聲音看去，看見一臉驚嘆的伊格西。「現在你可以隨時在想要或需要時做隻小狗，並同時是名探員。」

「你剛剛為了我改變了操他的整個世界？」他來回看著梅林與哈利。「你們兩個剛剛那麼做了？」

「當然了，小狗。我們愛你。」

「靠，」伊格西說。「工作將會變得更他媽的有趣了。」

「的確會需要立定一些具體的規則，」哈利半睡半醒地說。「清理，可以開操與不可開操的區域。」

「我們會搞定的，」梅林保證。

伊格西咧開嘴笑著，脫掉他的內褲後重新蹭回他的主人的腳邊。這將會變得超棒的。

  
  



End file.
